Creeper
by alexis payton
Summary: 'Bella smiled up at the princess in the box, who smiled back shyly before turning her attention to the conversation taking place next to her. That shy gesture was enough to give Bella hope, that smile meant that she stood a chance. Princess Alice had smiled at her. Her imprint had smiled at her' AU Femslash BxA OOC
1. In A Beautiful World

**Chapter 1**

**In a Beautiful World**

The Cullen home was buzzing with activity even though the sun only just started peaking over the nearby mountains of Forks, Washington. It was going to be a rare sunny day. Bella enjoyed these warm days, unlike her family, she enjoyed lazing in the sun, soaking up the rays as she read through one of the numerous books in her grandfather's library.

But today the sunbathing had to wait, Bella was on another mission. She hadn't been to school for a few days, because quite frankly it bored the hell out of her.

Bella was standing at her bedroom window, staring at the treeline a few yards away, playing absently with the large ring on her index finger that bared her family crest. She could always sense when her best friend would stop by for a visit. As if on cue the dark figure emerged into the clearing at the back of the house, staring directly up at Bella. She smiled when their eyes locked; it's been weeks since Akasha had called on her. Bella knew it had to do with her Mother and Uncle being shifters, in spite of the instinctive animosity though, Akasha never treated her family with aggression. Whether Akasha realised this or not, she was part of the Cullen clan and the family loved her as such.

Bella didn't bother using the door as she gracefully perched herself on the window and jumped to the soft grass below, taking off in a human sprint toward her friend.

"Hey Beautiful." She breathed happily as she fell to her knees and started rubbing the shiny black fur behind the Black Panther's ears. She was greeted with a satisfied purr rumbling from the massive cat's chest. She truly was a magnificent creature, they both were. Bella was clad in tight black leathers like she was on most days, her dark wavy hair cascading down her back and shoulders. She started purring along with her friend, matching the panther in tone and velocity. Her family always joked that the two were inter-species twins, as both possessed the exact same violet irises that was seemingly unique to only them.

"I have to go to school." She told Akasha reluctantly as she got to her feet. "Please stay awhile? Grandma has kept a few steaks just for you." Bella grinned baring her large canines. This was yet another feature she shared with the cat. Nobody knew how they managed to communicate, but the two had a definite understanding. Both were viciously protective of the other. Akasha was by no means a pet, she came and went as she pleased, but considering the Cullens held a permanent residence, she never strayed too far from Bella.

"Gran, Akasha showed up for a visit. Will you take out those steaks you've been saving for her?" Bella asked the woman in the kitchen who barely looked fifteen years her senior.

"Of course dear," Esme replied. "I've missed having her around. You know Caleb loves her to death." Esme chuckled.

"He loves riding on her back." Bella laughed. "Well I'd better get to school." She said feigning excitement.

Esme just smiled and stretched out her arms. Bella rolled her eyes and stepped in for the hug she received whenever she left the house.

"Be safe." Esme told her before turning to the refrigerator to retrieve Akasha's snack.

Bella blurred into the living room where her father sat at his grand piano playing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to her little brother Caleb, who was seated on her Mother's lap laughing happily. She knew her dad hated playing that particular song, she once heard him complaining how it was an insult to his piano keys, but he, like the rest of the family would do anything for her little brother.

"Belly! Belly!" Caleb squealed excitedly when he noticed her presence.

She scooped him up and placed him on her side. Unlike her, Caleb was aging at human speed so he looked every bit the three years old he almost was. His eyes were an icy blue that reminded her of a Siberian husky's.

"Hey little man." she cooed. "What are you doing up this early?"

"He had a nightmare." Their Mother answered frowning.

"The same one?" Bella asked matching her expression.

"Sounds like it. He really doesn't wanna talk about it." Their father lamented.

Bella scowled as she held the tiny boy in her arms. For the last few days he had been waking up crying, mumbling about scary red eyes. Her grandfather had taken down the portrait of him and the Volturi, hoping this would pacify the boy, but in spite of everyone's assurance's, the nightmares would not stop.

Bella gave him a tight hug and handed him back to her mother.

"Will see you later little man. Be good." She said, kissing him on the forehead and ruffling his black locks playfully.

Usually he would put up more of a fuss when Bella left the house, but this time he just let her go with a wave of his tiny hand. Bella didn't bother feeling offended as he was clearly tired from his restless night and smiled as she watched him snuggle into their mother.

"Bye Belly!" He called after her sleepily.

She stepped into the garage not at all surprised to find her Aunt and Uncle there. Imprint aside, the two were made for each other. They both were avid mechanics and loved any sort of automobile, especially when it could go faster than 180 miles per hour.

"Off to get laid again Bells?" Her Uncle Jake snickered.

"Sssshh!" She tried to hush him. "You know how Mom gets!"

"Your Mother and Father were both born with a massive stick up their –

He was cut off by a smack behind his head from his wife. She was a beautiful vampire, vain and arrogant as well. She was Bella's hero and over the years the brunette had adopted the same egotistical mannerisms when dealing with the outside world.

"Thanks Aunt Rose." She grinned.

"Enjoy your classes." Her aunt said with a wink and a knowing smirk.

Bella laughed as she lifted the door of her black Mercedes SLS. Her aunt and uncle had gotten it for her on her sixtieth birthday the year before. They and Akasha were her closest friends, familial titles aside. She told them everything and given that they all looked the same human age, it was an easy friendship to fall into.

Bella loved going fast as well. She sped into the parking lot of the school minutes later. Tires screeching as she expertly slid the car into her parking space. There were about five minutes left to the bell sounding, so most of the student body were mulling around outside, enjoying the unusual early morning rays. As the Mercedes's sleek doors lifted, all eyes turned to the figure that gracefully exited the dark leathery interior.

Bella sauntered leisurely through the parking lot to the school entrance, soaking up the attention with a satisfied smirk. Her family clung to their humanity by attending school; she however, went to school to assert her superiority. She had never been human, and she was proud of that fact. The humans at Forks High reminded her of a herd of sheep: Dumb, dull and delicious.

The bell sounded as she made her way up the steps. The humans rushed around her to get to their respective classes. They all assumed Bella was some kind of Goth chick. That her eye colour was due to contacts and her fangs were the work of an excellent Orthodontist. Her love of all things black served to reaffirm this belief. Most stared at her as she glided down the crowded hallway. Bella had a reputation of either completely ignoring you or humiliating you depending on her mood. _Most_ knew better than to try and speak to her unless they were spoken to first.

"H-hey… Isa- Isabella." Mike Newton called out, like he always did.

She had to admire his persistence, didn't mean it didn't still irritate the shit out of her though. "G-good to have you b-back…" he trailed of as Bella walked passed him without acknowledging his existence. Like she had done every other time he had tried to exchange her.

She continued gliding through the halls, her head held high and her face showing the boredom she felt at being there. A familiar scent caused a slight quirk at the corners of her mouth. Bella watched the woman look at her shyly, a blush already prominent on her face. The woman was in her late twenties, wearing five inch heels, a knee length pencil skirt, white form fitting blouse and her dark brown hair were gathered in a messy bun. Her grey eyes were covered by a pair of dark rimmed rectangular spectacles.

Sexy nerds have always been Bella's Kryptonite. Said sexy nerd tucked a stray lock behind her ear under Bella's very obvious stare.

"Welcome back Isabella." She said softly as she passed her by.

"Good to be back Miss Weber." Bella husked out blatantly staring at the teachers' arse as she continued down the corridor.

Bella had taken her time walking to her Biology class to insure her late arrival and in so doing guaranteeing the detention Mr Banner had been forced to give her. The faculty never said anything about her absenteeism. Her presence in class was always a distraction to the rest of her classmates and some of her teachers. They found it better to focus when she wasn't around. Given her perfect GPA nobody really bothered calling her on it. But still, when she was late, the rules had to be enforced. Sensing the predator amongst them, most teachers were reluctant in chastising any bad behaviour, but Bella had been raised to be courteous and polite whilst maintaining her usual air of intimidation and they soon figured out that she would accept punishment without any objection_ if_ she were in the wrong. However, had Bella bothered to make up an excuse for her tardiness, Mr Banner would have let it slide.

That's how she found herself in detention that afternoon, scowling at the two teenage boys sitting on the other side of the class. She was pissed off, she knew that Ms Weber was assigned to supervise detention that day and the two idiots had been caught fighting over Jessica Stanley of all people, earning them an hour after school. She looked up at Ms Weber who was trying her best to grade tests as she sat at the desk in front. Bella decided to spare her the eye-fucking by allowing her to focus and instead put her pen to the blank notepad in front of her:

_Once upon a time, in a land far far north, there lived a handsome prince with an extremely morbid predisposition. Prince Edward enjoyed long walks on the beach, brooding drearily over his piano and hunting tiny animals in the forest. It was during one of these hunting excursions, tracking a baby porcupine, that he heard a ferocious growl coming from his rear. He was confused at first, as he did not fart, but before he could ponder it any further, an animal had ripped off his leg and pinned him to ground. He looked up into the snarling features of a gigantic black wolf. Yellow eyes met and instantly the growling stopped. The wolf, aka Raina Black, Alpha of the Quileute pack, bent down and gave his face a languid lick before shifting into her human form. Prince Edward gasped at the sight, but he had a hot naked woman hovering over him, and even though he only had one leg at the time, he pulled out his secret weapon and flashed the raven-haired native a crooked smile. Raina smiled back and 9 months later (even though they argue with her that it was at least twelve), a beautiful baby girl was born and they named her Isabella. She had all the features of a human, save for her mesmerizing violet eyes and protruding canines. They would later find that the magic of the Quileute's made her stronger and faster than normal vampires, with a better sense of smell and sight, but most prominently, they gave her the power of a shield that protected her from other vampires' abilities and enabled her to disappear from the senses at will. _

_King Carlisle and Queen Esme had since welcomed another member of the wolf pack to join their family when Jacob Black imprinted all over Edward's younger sister, the gorgeous Princess Rosalie. Despite numerous attempts all over the house and forest, they were unable to conceive, and instead took to co-parenting young Isabella. Princess Rosalie taught her the fine art of acting like a bitch and a lady to confuckulate and amaze, as well as which Victoria Secret items would get the most favourable responses. Prince Jacob took on the role of uncle slash lesbro, and taught Isabella the many ways to seduce and pleasure a woman._

_Over half a century after the birth of their first born, the condom broke and Prince Edward and the very fertile Princess Raina were blessed with a beautiful bouncy blue eyed baby boy, whom they named Caleb. He was instantly loved by the entire family and had everyone wrapped around his little finger, especially his big sister Isabella. All was good in the world-_

"Detention's over, you may go." The stern voice of Ms Weber stopped her scribbling. The two boys packed up hurriedly and didn't question the fact she had let them out almost twenty minutes too soon. She sat back in her chair and smirked at her teacher.

"You are free to go Isabella." She told the brunette in a more hesitant tone.

Bella got up quietly, packed up her things and walked slowly to the door, feeling grey eyes follow her every move. She could hear Ms Weber's heart increasing with each step she took. She lowered her bag to the floor and then closed the door, locking them in. At the click of the lock, she heard the human heart falter slightly and increase its velocity. She turned around to find her teacher leaning slightly back on the desk her features flushed and two buttons on her blouse opened just enough to tastefully show off her tempting cleavage.

"Something I can help you with?" Ms Weber breathed out shakily.

Bella enjoyed the little game they were playing. It had been almost two weeks since she had fucked Ms Weber in one of the school bathrooms. Both of them knew what was coming next, but this borderline Porn dialogue seemed to turn Ms Weber on so she didn't mind.

"You know what I need help with _Angela."_ She husked back, stalking closer to the woman at the desk.

Bella never cared much for high school girls; they were annoying and tactless and fell in love at the drop of a hat. Angela Weber on the other hand, was mature, hot and she had a pleasantly kinky side.

Bella came to a stop in front of her teacher and almost instantly stocking clad legs wrapped around the hybrid's waist. She inhaled slowly allowing the scent of Angela's arousal to fill her greedy nostrils. She repressed the soft purr threatening to escape her and started kissing the woman's neck as a distraction. Kissing humans were always slightly dangerous. If she wasn't controlling the kiss, a tongue may scrape against one of her sharp fangs. Though she would have loved sucking on Angela's bleeding tongue, it would not have ended well for the human. And she liked Ms Weber. She was her fuck buddy, not a snack. Also, Bella knew her Mother would kill her if she fed on anyone in Forks, especially someone as innocent as Angela. Well innocent in regards to everything excluding sex. Ms Weber was so willing, and she got so wet that throughout class Bella was occasionally flooded with the scent of her teacher's random waves lust.

There was no need for much foreplay, so Bella eagerly plunged two fingers into Angela's wetness moaning, as loud as the human at the sensation. She rhythmically moved in and out as she suckled on perky nipples that were conveniently popping out of the now completely open blouse. Angela's hips bucked fervently against her hand, forcing her fingers deeper and deeper with every thrust. The next part was by far Bella's favourite tangible feeling in the world. She curled her fingers and savoured the feeling of Angela's muscles contracting around her digits as she started to climax and cry out like a banshee.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck yes!" Angela groaned riding out her orgasm as her nails dug into Bella's back.

Bella often wondered if Ms Weber wanted to get caught. She was quite a loud lover and she always took the time to return the favour. That's why it was only as the sun crept away and dusk set in, that they finally stopped. Not because Bella wanted or needed to, but because Ms Weber looked completely spent as she fell into her chair with wobbly legs and a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Do you need a ride home Ms Weber?" Bella asked her smirking as she wondered if a human could literally fuck themselves do death.

"I'll be fine Bella. You get home safe." She breathed out closing her eyes smiling contently as she sunk back into her chair.


	2. When You Were Here Before

**Chapter 2**

**When you were here before**

As Bella exited the school building she sniffed the air and frowned. She stared up at the sky where the familiar clouds had returned, but the sky was tainted with… _Smoke? _She searched for a point of origin and found that it seemed to be coming from the reservation. Frowning she grabbed her phone to check for any messages from her family. Surely they would've informed her if anything precarious was happening. There were none.

Her family were the only contacts she had on her phone. Once someone had broken into the school records and her number was distributed throughout the student body. She was harassed with pointless texts, declaring love and/or infatuation, offers of friendship and invitations to parties. She had changed her number the exact same day. She had no desire to assimilate herself into these teenagers' mediocre lifestyles. She got into her car and took off to the reservation. She had people she considered family at La Push and wanted to make sure that they were safe.

When she entered the reservation it seemed as though the entire town were there. Some of the houses and the nearby forest were in flames. She scowled at the random placement of the blazes. Forest fires were highly uncommon in Forks given the constant rain and damp vegetation.

"Isabella!" Jessica Stanley shrieked skipping over to the brunette excitedly. "Can you believe this? Apparently it was a racist attack. "Some KKK group had decided to petrol bomb these poor Indians' homes." Jessica told her trying to sound sincere but the excitement in her eyes was palpable." Or were they Malatov Cocktails…" The blonde wondered to herself.

"Any fatalities?" Bella asked staring at the burning homes.

She knew better than to believe a word Jessica out of Jessica's mouth but for now her unease at the whole situation got the better of her.

"I was flirting with this gorgeous fire fighter who told me all the homes that were target, but he said that I wasn't to tell anybody until the police had contacted the families and identified the bodies."

"Just tell me." Bella hissed at her.

Her stomach was clenching uncomfortably, she knew something big was going on, she recognised the homes that stood in flames, and they were all the houses of the wolf pack.

"Well," Jessica started feeling smug at the fact that Isabella Cullen was asking her for information. Well that Isabella Cullen was talking to her at all. "The Clearwaters, the Blacks, the-

Bella started running into the forest towards her home. She didn't need to hear more, she had seen for herself the homes that had been set ablaze; they all had members who were shifters. Bella was lightning fast, but not fast enough to stop the sense of dread that was welling up inside of her. She was very much in control of her emotions, but her heart was racing frantically as the feeling of trepidation overtook all her senses.

She halted in front of the burning ruins of Esme's architectural masterpiece. A painful ache was settling in her chest, making its home there. She cursed her human-like anatomy for its response in that moment. She was jumping the gun, her family could still be safe. She tried to calm herself but the scent of unfamiliar vampires and burning flesh made that difficult. She took out her phone and started dialling. Her heart throbbed slowly in her ears and she tried unsuccessfully to swallow the lump that was firmly lodged in her throat.

Each number she dialled went directly to voicemail, save the last one.

Rosalie.

She heard the ringing in her ear and then David Guetta's Titanium called to her from a few yards away. She blurred to the device and picked it up like it was a lost treasure. She looked through the phone and saw a message her aunt had been typing, but clearly had no time to send it.

_Volturi._

Realization dawned on Bella.

_It can't be. They can't all be gone._

She ran around the remains of the house, scenting the air. She could see that a battle had taken place. She could distinguish at least twelve other vampire scents that did not belong to her family. Nine of those scents disappeared into the forest and those of her family were starting to dissipate around the house.

They were all still there. Their ashes mixed with that of her home. She fell to her knees as her tears burned her eyes before they started rolling down her cheeks. She slumped into herself as she started sobbing uncontrollably. Bella wanted to pursue the Volturi. Her grandfather had told her that they would not tolerate her family being mated to wolves and they would certainly want to destroy the fruit of those unions. Especially were they to find out how powerful Bella was. Aro had always despised her grandfather's lifestyle and felt insulted by the fact that Carlisle Cullen had chosen to leave the Volturi.

The fires at the reservation were a distraction Bella realised. She could smell the wolves were here, battling with her family. The shifters were strong and capable, she knew this because she had often sparred with them. But she also knew how powerful the Volturi were. That Aro collected vampires with special abilities. He had apparently tried to recruit her father for years.

She shuddered to think what happened if Aro had sent the Witch Twins. If Jane and Alec were among the Volturi attackers… _They never stood a chance, _she realised and cried out in agony at the pain surging through her chest and the sorrow that filled her heart. She bent forward onto the palms of her hands, feeling nauseated. She needed to hurl, find some sort of release from all the emotions churning around inside of her. But nothing was expelled as her body wrenched violently through her sobs. She would never hear her Dad playing on his piano, or her see her Mom's caring smile. She would never again snicker at her Aunt smacking her Uncle up side his head, or feel her grandma's comforting hugs. She would never listen to her grandfather's countless tales of his past, and she wouldn't see Caleb grow up in to the strong handsome man he was destined to be.

"I should've been here." She cried as her body shook relentlessly.

She tasted the sweetness of her tears on her lips and remembered the last time she had cried. It had only happened once before. She was four in human years, with the physique of fifteen year old teenager. She had been living off blood bags that Carlisle had brought from the hospital. Having had rejected the blood harvested from animals, her father had decided to take her out on her first hunt. Hoping that drinking from the vein of a deer would get her use to the taste.

Bella had always shared a connection with animals. More so  
that she did humans. The guilt of killing the doe had overwhelmed her, but she had started drinking the bitter blood, not wanting to disappoint her father. Moments later she had regurgitated the entire contents in a nearby shrub. She had cried when she looked back at the carcass of the doe that had died in vain. They had tried twice after that, until she promptly refused to attempt it again. She could not, nor would she ever be able to drink from animals.

Her family had struggled at hearing the news, but they had all accepted it eventually. Bella's mother had asked her to not prey on the innocent. Bella had promised try, for who was she to judge who was innocent and who not?

Her family were too kind hearted and forgiving. She felt her grandfather should have prepared them for this kind of retaliation from the Volturi. If he had only told her that the threat was a possibility Bella would been on her guard, she would never have left their side. But it's too late now. They had all been viciously murdered because of who they loved and what they ate.

Bella's head snapped to the side as she heard a noise coming from the forest. Through teary eyes she made out the form of Akasha stalking toward her. The cat had a severed arm in her jaws and started whimpering softly as she saw Bella sitting next to the debris of her home. She grunted like a lioness searching for her cubs before depositing the limb in front of the brunette. Her call continued as she sniffed the air, as if she too was hoping that somehow the Cullens would appear at any minute.

Bella grabbed on to the cat as if she were her life line. Akasha had saved her life once before and the cat may never know the strength her presence has given the hybrid once again. The panther stayed by her side as she sobbed into the soft black fur. For hours they stayed like that. Nobody disturbed them, the Cullens lived in isolation and the smoke from the ruins had dissipated with the wind and the rain that poured down that night.

Finally, when the sun was at its highest, it broke through the clouds shining on the two figures. Bella sniffed and let go of Akasha and picked up the vampire limb. She recognized the dark cloak and the ring on the finger. It held the Volturi Crest. She threw it to the ground and lit in on fire.

"Come on beautiful." She murmured the cat turned and followed her into the forest. She walked at human speed as she mulled things over in her head.

"We're going to make the Volturi pay." Bella said venomously. There was no trace of the sadness that had enveloped her for the last few hours. Her expression was hard as steel, and a fierce determination reflected in her eyes.


	3. She Runs Runs Runs Runs

**Chapter 3 **

**She runs runs runs**

A few weeks later, Bella and Akasha were seated on an Italian hilltop overlooking the city of Volterra. The cat had not left the vampires' side since Forks, save to hunt on occasion. Bella had fed on two humans as they stowed away on a cargo ship. She had contemplated leaving the cat on American soil, but she could see the same purpose in the panther's expression as was her own. Akasha felt her loss, they couldn't communicate verbally, but they understood what the other needed.

Bella played with the ring on her thumb. Going through her plan, so many things could go wrong. With her cloak she was practically invincible. She had a natural shield against all vampire powers and the ability to 'disappear' at will. She was two-minded however as to how much of her powers to reveal to Aro. She needed him impressed without showing him her hand.

She looked to her companion who was staring at the Volturi Castle as if she too knew what it contained. Their friendship was almost five decades strong. The day they met had changed them both:

_Bella was twelve human years old even though she already possessed the form and beauty she had at present. Her mind was more mature as she had the ability to learn faster, but she struggled with gaining control of her emotions, and especially her hunger. Given her specific diet, she remained on blood bags as Raina was unwilling to have her hunt humans at that age._

_There was a scarcity of blood at the hospital. Bella had not fed in weeks and she was starting to get more primal in her behaviours. Her father decided that he would take her to Seattle to hunt, before her instincts took complete control and she ran off to feed in Forks. None of them had understood the urgency of Bella's hunger at the time. Their golden eyes would turn darker as the hunger set in. Bella's however, stayed the same radiant purple. It thus came as a surprise to them both when Bella leapt over the seat of the car and sunk her teeth into her father's neck. She started drinking his venom hungrily as the thirst subsided though, she fortunately regained most of her faculties and pulled away. They had crashed the now vintage automobile of course, her father's body laid limp in the seat. She started panicking, picking him up gently and ran home. There was no blood in the house and Rosalie and Esme had set out to go hunt. Carlisle knew that from the look of his son, he would need human blood to bring him back though._

_Without thinking, acting purely on instinct, Bella cut her wrist and allowed her father to drink from her. He regained consciousness only a few of minutes later, sitting up and looking around groggily. When his eyes landed on his daughter, she only saw fear in them. And that's when she had took off and started to run. She ran south, over mountains, swimming across lakes and oceans. She realised that she must've been somewhere in South America when she finally slowed. Having allowed her father to feed and running at full speed for days on end had completely depleted her. Exhausted and drained she collapsed onto the forest bed. She could smell the animal slowly stalking toward her._

_Akasha._

_The big cat had attacked her, biting into her shoulder. Bella had cried out in pain and sunk her teeth into the panther's neck. It was the only time she hadn't dispelled the animal blood after drinking. AKasha had drunk from the hybrid as well. They had become an intricate part of the other that day. Bella's agility and gracefulness had increased. And she had developed the ability to purr. Akasha's eyes had taken on the same violet as the Bella's and it was later noted that she too had become immortal._

_It took Bella another eight months to return home to her worried family. She was welcomed back along with her new friend. _

The whole experience taught her more about her abilities. She was able to feed off vampires as well as humans. And her blood was ten times more effective at healing a vampire. Her uncle Jake had told her that her father had run around like a rabbit tripping on coke for most of the day and it had followed her dissipating scent as soon as they had realised she was not returning to them.

She laughed to herself as she thought back on how silly she was as a teenager. Her family would never have abandoned her. She knew that had she even killed her father they would've understood that it was beyond her control. She, of course, would have died from the guilt, but they would have continued to love her throughout the hurt and the pain. That was just how they were. None of them were human, but they possessed a sense of humanity she had never seen in any human. They were honourable and brave. And they did not deserve to be culled off like they had been.

Bella stood up again, her rage fuelling her actions.

No more waiting.

She cloaked her heartbeat, her scent and the crest on her finger. She would not take the ring off, it was all she had left to remind her of her family.

"Come on, Beautiful. Let's try and not kill all these fuckers too soon."


	4. I Don't Belong Here

**Chapter 4 **

**I don't belong here**

Bella and Akasha stood side by side facing the back wall of the Volturi castle. They had approached through the woods as walking with a panther at your side through the city would definitely cause too much human attention. Not that vampires were any less curious. She watched as the guard blatantly tracked their approach. Seeing the dark robes scurrying about only served to aggravate her more. She heard the panther growl next to her. Bella was about to tell her to be calm when she realised that Akasha was distressed, because she could feel that Bella was upset.

So instead she breathed slowly and reminded herself of her plan.

"No use in prematurely ejaculating all over this, right?" She whispered to the panther.

The big wooden doors in the wall were opened by two guards, revealing a blonde girl with four other guards behind her. She walked out toward them and stopped a few feet away. Bella recognized her as Jane from what she had learned from Carlisle.

"May we help you?" The blonde asked in a bored monotone.

"I seek council with Lord Aro." Bella replied politely.

The blonde visibly scented the air, and looked from the cat to the brunette. Bella knew the lack of heartbeat and scent was throwing her off. Animals were also not fond of vampires, so Akasha's presence was even more of a conundrum.

Another guard came from the castle and hurried to Jane.

"Aro wishes to see her." He whispered low enough so a vampire wouldn't hear. But Bella could and she showed as much by smirking at Jane who immediately scowled and turned to enter the castle.

"Follow me and leave your pet."

"She's not my pet. She does as she pleases." Bella answered.

Jane stopped and turned around. Her face was blank but the irritation was evident in her eyes.

"Pain." She drawled with flashing eyes and blank features.

Bella could feel Jane's ability prodding at her shield and realised what she was trying to do. She burst out laughing in response and the rest of the guards eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"I believe Lord Aro would like to meet Akasha as well." Bella stated after her laughter had subsided.

She had no qualms with leading the panther into the Lion's den. Akasha was faster than a vampire and as strong. It was as though Bella had turned the panther into a vampire that day they had fed on each other in the South American forest.

"Very well." Jane hissed as she turned to continue on her path.

Bella put on the smug attitude she adopted when she attended school and followed after the blonde with Akasha at her side. The four guards waited for the duo to pass and trailed them at the back.

The group entered the throne room a few minutes after, where Aro, Caius and Marcus sat surrounded by ten of their personal guard. That's excluding Chelsea and Renata who stood at the three kings' side and Jane and the four guards who just entered. The females' robes were trimmed with red as opposed to the completely dark ones of the rest of the guard. That was how Bella could identify them as part of the Elite Volturi guard.

"Visitors!" Aro squealed, clapping his hands together excitedly. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" He asked with the same enthusiasm, even though his freaky smile never reached his eyes.

"The pleasure is mine Lord Aro." Bella drawled as she bowed slightly. The action made her sick to her stomach but the thought of her retribution allowed her to stay in character.

"And who might you be, dear?" he asked not bothering to hide his curiosity.

"I am Isabella and this is my companion, Akasha."

"A very strange choice in companion." Aro mused to himself as he descended the stairs. "What brings you and your _companion_ to Volterra on this lovely day?" His tone was becoming less friendly and more suspicious with each exchange.

"It has always been my wish to join the Volturi's Elite guard my Lord." Bella answered feigning humility even though her insides were starting to boil with each step the ancient took nearer to her.

"Is that so…" Aro asked rhetorically as he took his stance in front of her. "May I?" he asked extending his hand to her.

Bella fought the urge to cringe as his cold hand gripped onto her warm one. His eyes widened at the temperature and grew even wider when he realised he was unable to read her.

"Interesting…" He said letting go of her hand. "Jane?" he instructed without looking at the blonde.

Bella resisted the urge to laugh again at the constipated face Jane was making in an attempt to use her power yet again.

"Vampire abilities do not work on me my Lord." Bella revealed the obvious. "It is for this reason I believe I could be of great service to the Volturi." She explained.

"Hmm… Indeed." Aro said narrowing his eyes. "Who is your creator?" he asked her.

"I do not remember who turned me, my Lord. I've lived a nomadic lifestyle for the last two decades. I do not remember anything before running into my companion." She started the lie she had decided to use, hoping that it would give Aro less reason to doubt her and subsequently attack her. She did plan on killing all of them, but she needed time. If they grew suspicious, it would be that much harder, they could scatter realising the threat. The ancients were a lot more difficult to kill than normal vampires, and they were a lot faster and stronger. She didn't want them to run as it may take her decades to track them all down.

"Oh?"

"You see Lord Aro, I met Akasha in the South American rainforest. I only remember an immense thirst burning my throat before she had attacked me. On instinct I had latched on to her neck. It seemed as though that act had bonded us somehow. She does not age and possesses my shield. Whether it was hers or mine to begin with, I do not know. But we are both willing to become your loyal servants." She bowed again, praying she had not laid it on too thick. Akasha was indeed unaffected by vampire abilities, unfortunately though, she did not have Bella's cloak.

"Hmmm…" Was Aro's only response as he ascended to his throne again. "What do you think brothers?" he asked.

"I think she's an abomination and we should not trust a word she utters." Caius answered apathetically.

"Well, she speaks the truth about her bond with the panther." Marcus added. "I can see that they have a very unique and strong bond."

Aro looked pleased at this affirmation.

"We cannot risk denying her and having her join our enemies Caius." He sounded like he was scolding his brother.

"But we also cannot welcome her with open arms not knowing who she is. Our pasts shape us Aro, that's why you have been able to select our guard so meticulously. Given that Chelsea's power will not influence her either, gives me even more cause for hesitation. She may be a spy sent by the Romanians to infiltrate us!" Caius concluded and Bella had to admit to herself that she was impressed by his reasoning. They shouldn't trust her. She would destroy them all if it's the last thing she does.

There was a long silence where Aro seemed lost in contemplative thought. All the vampires around the room seemed to have turned into statues as they waited for his decision. Only Akasha's deep breathing could be seen and heard through the eerily quiet throne room.

"Aha!" Aro shouted triumphantly causing a few guards to jump including the panther who growled at him in annoyance.

"Isabella will take part in the new born games." He announced.

"Aro –

- It will give us time to observe our… _guest_ and perhaps, for her sake, affirm her intentions. If she survives the Newborn games she will have earned her place on the guard."

Aro cut Caius off and dismissed any other objections with a wave of his hand.

"Until then dear Isabella, you will need to share quarters with the rest of the Newborns in the Dungeon. Do you accept these terms?" he asked her in a challenging tone almost daring her to decline.

Bella stopped the smirk that was starting to spread across her face. This had gone exactly as she had hoped. She thanked her grandfather for all the times he had insisted on talking her ear off about his time with the Volturi.

"I accept my Lord. It would be my honour to prove my strength and ability to you. If I may request a small favour though?"

"Yes?" Aro lifted an eyebrow cautiously.

"Would you permit Akasha to take her leave for the time being while I participate in the games? She is awfully protective and may try to interfere should she feel my life is being threatened."

Aro's eyes were glistening in amazement as he observed the pair. He would love to have both of them on his guard. But he had to admit that he agreed with Caius' suspicion. There was something off about this whole business. Vampires enjoyed their freedom, the Volturi guard were nothing more than slaves to do the ancients' bidding. Everyone knew that, yet nobody spoke about it. Yet this unique vampire has volunteered her services. Three millennia is a long time to walk the earth. Little surprised him anymore. But a vampire with violet eyes and warm blood, with a black panther as a companion definitely served as a welcomed distraction.

"Of course dear." He grinned creepily.


	5. You're Just Like An Angel

**Chapter 5 **

**You're just like an angel**

Bella sat in the tiny cell in the Volturi dungeon trying not to scratch her eyes out from boredom and impatience. It had been almost forty eight hours since she's been outside, since she had to convince Akasha to stay in the woods surrounding the castle. The Dungeon was made mainly of stone. It was cold and damp and smelled of death and desperation. When she had first entered, she noticed about sixty Newborn's occupying the other cells. The rooms all looked the same. Tiny, four stoned walls, no windows and a single electronic door with a small square opening with two iron bars in the middle, so the guards could monitor the occupants.

"How long till I can start killing me some Newborns Grizzly Emmet?" Bella shouted and was greeted with numerous snarls from her neighbours. The others were getting edgy, and she knew for a fact they had not fed in a while.

"Tomorrow Bella-Bear." Came the loud voice of one of the guards.

He was a massive guy with a friendly face. Bella had immediately taken a liking to him and him to her.

"You sure you can take on all these savages? I'd hate for our friendship to come to an end before I've had the chance to whip your butt at Call of Duty." He smirked.

"You can be guaranteed that not only will I completely annihilate these 'savages'," she teased as she air quoted, "but I will most definitely beat your arse at whichever game you choose to have me play." She smirked at him.

The hours dragged on as she sat on the cold stone. Then out of nowhere she heard a piano being played. At first she thought she was imagining it, because of the familiar tune. It was "Bella's Lullaby" she knew for a fact that everyone who knew that melody was dead and the only one person who would play it had been her father. He had composed it for her a few days after she had been born. Her nails gripped the hard stone anxiously as she fought the urge to follow the sound.

_Are the Volturi messing with me? Do they know who I am? Why I'm here? Am I really hearing this, or am I going crazy in this tiny cell? _

She ran her fingers through her hair tangling her hands into it and pulled slightly to relieve the pain starting up in her chest. She was about to get up and follow the sound when it abruptly ended. She breathed deeply and tried to calm herself.

_Be patient Bella. Do not rush this._

The next day she found herself in an even tinier cell. Her arms bent slightly at the elbows when she tried to stretch them out to touch the bars at her sides. They were only ten feet in height and were made entirely of metal bars. She was a cage to be more precise and sixty three other caged vampires lined the walls of a small arena like they were all dogs at the local pound. The walls of the arena were higher than any vampire could jump. Surrounding them were stands, where close to four hundred vampires were seated. In the centre, higher than the rest, was the Volturi box. It was empty for the moment, but three thrones stood prominent in its centre with three seats two their front.

"I feel like fucking Spartacus." Bella chuckled. "Are all these vampires members of the Volturi?" She asked Emmet who had elected to guard her side of the cells.

"Most are, but a few others travel to the city to bet on the matches and others' just like the entertainment." He looked at her apologetically.

"I would also watch this for entertainment. Way better than WWE." She laughed trying to ease his mood.

She could tell he was worried about her.

At that moment, the crowd quieted as the Vampire Royals made their way into their box seats. Two of the three chairs in front of the thrones were filled by Aro and Caius's wives. Renata, Chelsea, Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane stood at the back. Next to them was a tall curly haired man Bella didn't recognize.

"Hey, whose Scarface?" she asked Emmet who chuckled at the name.

"That's the God of War. Jasper Whitlock." Emmet beamed. "He fought in the vampire wars over two hundred years ago." Then Emmet frowned. "How could you see his scars from all the way here?"

"Told you Em," She smirked, "Don't underestimate me."

The big man just rolled his eyes in response.

"Jasper trains the guard. He taught me a lot about fighting and using my strength and size to my advantage." Bella nodded in contemplation as she watched the rigid figure of the Volturi general. He had definitely been a soldier as a human.

The three ancients took their seats on their thrones leaving only the empty one in the front row which Aro frowned at before whispering to one of the guards who nodded and left.

Bella drowned out the speech Aro was making as she scoped out her opponents. All had a feral look on their faces. The confinement and hunger only aggravating their primal Newborn instincts. Surprisingly, she was the only female out of them. One thing she had always admired about vampires was that they didn't discriminate based on gender. They acknowledged that males and females could be equally powerful, that only changed on a vampire to vampire bases. For example, despite Emmet's size, she knew that Chelsea, who was a slender red head would prove a challenge to him. He would only be able to beat her based on his skill. The size of his neck allowed him and advantage as it would be more difficult to snap, but his size also made him slower and a bigger target.

Bella was taking part in the first match up. Emmet led her to the centre of the ring whispering a soft 'good luck' as they met with the other guard and a giant antsy Newborn. They stood in the middle of the Arena looking to Aro to signal the start of the match.

"I'm going to fuck your headless corpse in the middle of this arena." The Newborn sneered at her.

She only smirked and turned her attention to the Volturi box where a small figure with spiky hair made her way to the empty seat.

"Ah, Ladies and gentlemen, Princess Alice has finally decided to grace us with her presence." Aro said sarcastically.

The crowd started to applaud at her arrival and a few whistles and cat calls erupted through the stadium. She ducked her head shyly and turned her attention to the centre of the ring where her golden orbs met violet eyes.

Bella stood stunned as she just stared at the beautiful vampire. The crowd muted and faded out as her vision zoned in on the single tiny frame of Alice Volturi. She didn't hear Aro signalling the match to start and she barely heard the vicious growl of her voyeuristic opponent. The only indication she registered that something was about to happen, was the princess's eyes shifting and filling with fear, just before she felt a sharp impact to her side, that sent her flying across the arena and against the hard metal cages.

It took her awhile to regain her senses; Princess Alice's beauty and obvious choice in diet had her slightly dazed. She was pissed off to find that one of the Newborns had his arms around her through the bars trying to hold her in place. Her asshole of an opponent was standing in the middle of the ring laughing at her, along with most of the crowd. She spared a glance at the Princess again who was nervously clutching her fist to her chest as she stared back at the hybrid.

_Fuck she was adorable. Game face Bella. Don't embarrass yourself._

She tried to wriggle out of the death grip but it would take too long to pry herself out of the lock as her opponent was already approaching her, running at human speed. That was a crucial mistake, he was too arrogant. Bella hooked the heels of her boots onto a horizontal bar, gripping a hand tightly onto each of her captor's arms. She counted to three like a swimmer at a meet and launched herself into the air, ripping the Newborn's arms off its body and taking it with her as she landed in a crouch in front of her shocked opponent.

She flipped one of the arms around and slapped the cocky Newborn across his face.

"How about I fuck you up the arse with one of these arms?" She asked him, smirking maliciously as she beat him a few times with the dismembered limbs before growing bored of the monotony of the attack.

In an attempt to further show her strength she punched straight through his marble chest before easily ripping off his head.

The crowd went wild and Emmet appeared at her side. He looked up to Aro, who nodded before he burnt the defeated Newborn to ashes.

"That was fucking awesome." Emmet whispered as he escorted her back.

Bella barely heard him as she stared up at the Pixie vampire with the golden eyes amongst a sea of red ones. The tiny vampire looked relieved that she had won. Though she didn't show any excitement, her eyes never left Bella as she walked to her cage.

"I never knew Aro had a daughter." Bella stated trying to get more information from Emmet when she was locked up again.

"Yeah, he adopted her about seventy years ago. Along with Jasper."

"A-are they together?" Bella asked stuttering slightly at the possibility of the two being mated.

"Nah!" Emmet said casually.

If he had noticed Bella's relief he didn't say anything.

"Everyone thinks they are though. But they are really just close friends. At least she's friends with him, if you know what I mean?" the big guy chuckled.

That's all Bella wanted to know. She wasn't sure if she was right, but what she felt when her eyes locked on to the Princess's was instant. It felt similar to a feeling her mother had spoken about when she had first locked eyes on Bella's father. And what her uncle had described when he met her aunt.

Bella had felt an immediate pull in her chest toward the raven-haired vampire, she felt her world changing. She felt how little everything else seemed to matter other than _her. _She wanted to protect her and make her happy. She wanted to show her how willing and capable she was of doing just that. For the first time in a long time, Bella found her heart fluttering with happiness instead of pain.

She smiled up at the princess in the box, who smiled back shyly before turning her attention to the conversation taking place next to her. That shy gesture was enough to give Bella hope, that smile meant that she stood a chance.

Princess Alice had smiled at her. Her _imprint_ had smiled at her.


	6. I Wish I Was Special

**A/N: I imagine Bella's movement and fighting style much like that of The Prince of Persia. Hope some of you reading have played the game, or at the very least watched the movie.**

**: Thanks for the R&R's. This story has more or less been completed and I will update frequently.**

**Chapter 6 **

**I wish I was special**

That evening Bella was a lot more agitated in her cell. As soon as she had left the arena, she had started longing to be closer to the Princess. Golden orbs consumed her every thought, and it was with this urgency that she cloaked herself and snuck out of her cell to wander the hallways of the massive castle. It didn't take her long to catch on to the scent she had been searching for. In the crowded arena it was difficult to distinguish which belonged to her imprint, but it was the one that called to her most.

She followed it eagerly to a door. Given how strongly the scent permeated from behind it, she could only conclude that this was the Princess's chambers. She stood outside the door for a few moments, listening to the soft, almost imperceptible footsteps coming from behind it before her mind lost the battle with her heart and she decided to enter.

_Only for a little while._

The tiny figure was hunched over a desk sketching feverishly. The pencil stopped however and the pixie tilted her head slightly upward, scenting the air and lifting an ear as if to listen. Bella wondered suddenly if she could sense her presence, but soon the spiky head was lowered again and the pencil continued to glide over the paper.

Bella stood in the centre of the room, her eyes closed trying to take in as much of the wonderful scent as she could. She would hold her breath all night just to keep the delicious flavour inside of her. She was about to leave when the princess held up her completed art to examine it. Bella's eyes widened and then she grinned madly as her pencilled features stared back at her. The Princess was very talented and Bella was glad to find that she seemed to have made an impression on the Pixie.

Her second attempt to leave the room was foiled when the Princess got up from her chair and Bella saw her for the first time up close. She felt the air being knocked out of her lungs at the sight of Alice. She stood amazed as her eyes trailed over the Pixie's delicate features. Alice scented the air again, walking directly to the spot where Bella stood, staring at it contemplatively for a few moments before shrugging and jumping onto her gigantic bed. She laid smack in the middle and Bella found herself gravitating toward her without having decided to do so.

She knew it was wrong, that what she was doing was a gross invasion of privacy, but she couldn't help herself. She lay down next to the princess on the bed, propped up on her elbow as she watched the tiny figure lying on her back with her eyes closed. Soon though, the Princesses' eyes opened and golden eyes seemingly turned to look Bella.

"Do you sense that I'm here?" Bella asked softly even though she knew she would not be heard.

The Pixie turned her head away again and stared at the ceiling with a dreamy far off look on her face.

_Just one last thing and then I'll go._

Bella leaned closer to inhale Alice's scent one final time. She placed her nose in the crook of the Princess's neck. The pixie in turn tilted her head to the side exposing more of her neck to Bella. Excitedly Bella hovered over the small vampire's body.

"You can sense that I'm here!" She grinned enthusiastically.

Her expression changed though as Alice arched her back into Bella's disembodied form. Bella had to fight with every last bit of strength she had to not lower her cloak and kiss those inviting red lips. Instead Bella lowered her head and gently ghosted her own lips over the Alice's.

"Isabella."

It was a breathy whisper, but Bella knew she had heard it. She searched the Princess's face, whose eyes were still closed and whose lips were slightly parted. The movement of one of Alice's shoulders distracted Bella and she followed the moving arm to… Bella paused staring wide eyed at where Alice's hand disappeared into her unzipped pants.

_Oh my god! Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

Bella flung herself off the bed and into a corner hitting her fists to the side of her head, trying with difficulty to get the image she had just seen out of her mind. She _needed_ to leave. She shouldn't have come here in the first place. She shouldn't have been such a perverted stalker.

"Oooooh…" A throaty moan came from atop the bed.

"Aaaaah!" Bella shouted hugging her knees to her chest, trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

She rocked back and forth, torn between staying with the masturbating princess and doing the right thing by getting the fuck out of there. Finally her guilt prevailed and she flung herself through the castle walls and into the outside courtyard. She came across a guard patrolling and immediately latched down onto his neck. He was drained before he even knew what hit him. She carried him off into the woods, where she lit the body on fire and then rushed back to her cell.

"So I made quite a lot of cash betting on you yesterday." Emmet grinned at Bella. "But you made such an impression that the odds are in your favour this time round." He pouted. "But, I've put all my winnings on you to make it to the final four, and if you survive, I'll split it with you fifty-fifty." He grinned at Bella through her cage bars in the arena.

"Keep your money Grizzly Emmet. Maybe when you're a rich man, you'd get laid more." She teased him.

"I get laid plenty." He scowled, but the mirth showed in his eyes.

"Sure sure." Bella waved him off.

They were down to sixteen. She was just two matches away from joining the Volturi guard. She had been avoiding the Princess's gaze since she entered the Volturi box. The guilt at her intrusion the previous night still troubled Bella considerably. Besides this, she couldn't help but feel flattered as well. Princess Alice had said her name while she was touching herself. She felt her arousal grow at the memory, and had to swallow down a destitute whimper. In truth, she had been insanely horny since the incident the night before and was grateful to have the cloak cover her scent or every vampire in the arena would have known the state she was in. Regardless of the slight discomfort, she held her head high, as Emmet lead her to the centre of the arena once more.

"Reaper! Reaper! Reaper!" The crowd started chanting.

She sent Emmet a puzzled look.

"It's what your fans have dubbed you, The Grimm Reaper." He chuckled as they joined another guard standing next to a seven foot Newborn.

Bella sighed. The Volturi had paired her with only the strongest of the Newborns from the start. None appeared to have abilities, which she was grateful for as this only increased _her _appeal to Aro, but they were still deliberately, albeit ineffectively, trying to sabotage her.

The match started and she decided to demonstrate her speed and agility this time round. Effortlessly she bobbed and weaved passed the giant fists and boots being directed at her. Like an Olympic gymnast she flipped and tumbled through the air. Bella knew her tactics were impressive by the cheer of the crowd and risked a glance up at the Princess to see what she thought. Bella frowned when the blonde figure of Jane blocked her view. She bent backward just in time, barely missing a punch from her opponent that would've snapped her neck had it connected.

Angered by Jane's impertinence she viciously started her offensive striking on the Newborn. She used the power of her hits to manoeuvre him just below the Volturi box. When he reached the desired position she did a few back flips to create some distance and then ran at him, jumping onto his shoulders and propelling herself into the air. She landed softly on the ledge of the Volturi box in a crouching position.

The crowd went silent.

Everyone was in shock at how high she had been able to jump, but they were mostly stunned at the audacity of the action. Surely Aro would have the Reaper's head for this.

"My apologies Lord Aro." Bella ducked her head toward the ancient and saw him visibly relax when he realised they were not under attack. Aro lifted his hand to stop the onslaught from the guard who had all tensed at the Reaper's sudden arrival.

"With your permission, I was hoping Jane would be so kind as to move slightly, so that Princess Alice may see me win this match." Bella continued.

She didn't break eye contact with Aro, even when she felt golden embers burning into the side of her face. Aro's face pulled into a smirk along with the wives that sat in front. Even the usually mute statue that was Marcus quirked his lips slightly at Bella's request.

"Of course!" Aro exclaimed. "Jane dear, will you be so kind as to return to your seat?" he requested with a light chuckle.

Bella's gaze remained on Aro as she noted the blonde move to the back to join her brother and the rest of the guard.

"With your consent Lord Aro, I wish to declare that I will win these Games in honour of Princess Alice." She announced.

The ancients were well, _ancient_, and Bella knew he would eat up all that old school crap.

"Granted!" He squealed excitedly.

Aro realised that should Isabella become mated to Alice it would all but guarantee her loyalty to the Volturi.

Bella nodded her thanks and raised herself to stand on the ledge. She bowed to three ancients and their wives, and then turned to a sheepishly grinning Alice giving her a bow and a wink, before launching herself backwards to the arena floor once again.

In one swift movement she landed on her confused opponent, wrapping her legs around his neck and snapping it off.

The crowd went crazy, but Bella barely heard them as she looked up to see Princess Alice had run to the ledge to get a better view of her. They gazed at each other, completely oblivious to the rest of the arena. Bella decided that it was time to go for gold, with a naturalness only a Cullen could pull off, she took a breath and flashed the Princess the Edward Cullen Crooked Grin. It had the desired effect as the Pixie beamed back at her ardently.

"Reaper! Reaper! Reaper!" The chanting echoed around them.


	7. You're So Fucking Special

**Chapter 7 **

**You're so fucking special**

"Dude! That was awesome!" Emmet shouted as he escorted Bella back to her cell. Then he lowered his voice conspiratorially: "So you have the hots for Princess Alice huh?"

"Can you blame me? She's the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen." Bella said forgetting to _not_ sound like a love sick puppy.

"The Princess has been single for the last seven decades. So may the force be with you." He smirked before walking off. "See you tomorrow Reaper!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Your such a dork Emmet!" Bella called after him and pouted when she was greeted with only his chuckles.

Much later, she found herself standing cloaked outside of a familiar door… She hadn't meant to stalk the Princess again, but Bella was proud that nearly half an hour had past, and she had managed to not enter the room yet. She heard Alice moving around on the other side and then the door opened a crack and black spikey hair ducked through. The Pixie looked up and down the corridor like she was expecting to find someone there. Then she shrugged and closed it again.

"She can even sense me out here." Bella grinned.

She was excited at the obvious connection, or perhaps Alice was just really in touch with her senses. Either way, Bella decided that she was going to go with the former. She smiled pleased contently as she leaned against the wall at the side of the door and slid down the floor. She wasn't going to enter the Princess's chambers this time and this was the closest she thought she could get without it getting creepy again.

A few minutes later Bella frowned as she saw a familiar little blonde bitch coming down the passage. She immediately jumped to her feet as Jane stopped in front of Alice's door and knocked on it like she was the police coming to silence a noise complaint.

_What the fuck is she doing here?_

"What do you want Jane?" Alice asked after opening the door.

Bella watched in fascination as the usually expressionless Jane smiled sweetly at _her_ imprint. The sweet smile however, couldn't hide the intentions behind those ruby red eyes and Bella found herself growling at the blonde.

"I need to talk to you about something Princess." Jane said sweetly. "May I come in?"

_Don't fall for it Alice!_ Bella warned but the pixie had already invited the blonde inside and the brunette felt it her obligation to follow after them.

"What do you want Jane?" Alice asked again, seemingly tired of the whole charade.

"You're telling me the Oracle can't see why I'm here?" Jane smirked.

_The Oracle? What?_

"Clearly you haven't made up your mind as to what your intentions are this evening Jane." Alice said coldly.

Bella grinned proudly at her imprint.

_Icy Alice was hot._

"My intentions are well known Princess; it's of yours that I wish to enquire." Came Jane's cryptic response.

Alice sighed visibly and dramatically.

"Elaborate." She said looking only mildly irritated.

Jane took a few steps closer.

"Do. You." The blonde took on a condescending tone as she enunciated each word. " Wish. To. Fuck. The Reaper?"

Alice and Bella both frowned at the crassness of the statement, but Bella may have been even more curious about Alice's answer than Jane was.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Jane." Alice said matter-of-factly.

Her tone only served to get Jane more riled up.

"So it's true then?" She shrieked.

Alice only lifted and eyebrow in response.

"I've been trying for fifty fucking years!" she shouted at Alice. "And this freaky bitch shows up and within five seconds you want to fuck her?" Jane voice rose a few octaves at the end and her incredulous tone reminded Bella of a mini-Caius when upset.

"What? You all think she's unbeatable? Aro has his knickers in a twist each time she fights._ I _am number one. _I_ am the most feared vampire on earth!" She spat at Alice.

"Yet you're power is useless against her." Alice smirked along with Bella, but both smiles faltered when they saw Jane's features darken dangerously.

"Yes, but my power still works on you, doesn't it _Princess_?" Jane snarled and Alice collapsed to the floor writhing in pain.

It took Bella's withering resolve only seconds to melt away. She had spent days in this castle fighting the urge to rip apart every cloaked figure that crossed her bath, Emmet and Alice being the only exceptions. Now, seeing her imprint in such pain because of this little bitch who may very well have had a hand in murdering her family, pushed her straight over the edge.

She lowered her cloak and with pitch black eyes and a vicious growl her hand shot out and latched onto Jane's pale skinny neck. She felt her fingers squeezing into the marble skin. It was a satisfying feeling and she smirked unnervingly at the sight of the blonde's eyeballs almost bobbing out of their sockets.

"Don't you dare hurt her." The Reaper snarled in an icy voice so filled with rage not even she recognized it as her own.

With one final crush a loud crack sounded as Jane's body fell to the ground, her head still perched idly on Bella's fist, her ruby eyes were glazed over and vacant. Bella glared at the head, chest heaving as she tried to calm herself before she went on a psychotic rampage through Volterra.

A soft whimper reminded her of the Pixies' presence. She turned to see fearful golden eyes staring back at her. Alice coward backwards till her back hit the foot of her bed at the Reaper's gaze. Bella scowled at the reaction and her rage cooled down only to be replaced by hurt.

The Princess was afraid of her.

She picked up Jane's body and held it to her chest, cloaking them both, she flung herself through Alice's bedroom wall and into the courtyard below for the second night in a row. She ran into the forest to burn the body and made her way back to her cell.

Her mind was racing, all it would take was for Aro to read Alice's past and her cover would be blown.

_Would it matter that Jane attacked Alice first and in so doing Alice would have the right to claim her life?_

But it was Bella who ended Jane. As Alice's mate, Bella knew she had a right to do what she did. As a Cullen, and by the Volturi's own laws, she had the right to seek retribution and kill them all. She started laughing hysterically in her tiny cell.

"Shut up you crazy bitch!" One of the remaining seven Newborns shouted causing Bella to laugh even louder.

She was going crazy, she had lost her family, found her imprint, and was now staying amongst these vampires' who she despised with all her heart. She had to bow down to them, smile at them. It made her sick. Constantly having to push down the anger was slowly smothering her. If she had been able to shift, she would've done so numerous times. But the Quileute magic hadn't given her a wolf. It had bestowed on her the rage of a shifter instead, without any form of release other than violence. She had heard of wolves dying when their imprint rejected them, she made a promise to herself to actively avoid Alice until her mission was over. If Alice rejected her then at least she would've fulfilled her purpose of destroying the Volturi.

Out of nowhere Bella was hit with a distressing realization.

_What if Alice had been there that day?_

She let out an agonizing cry. Alice was part of the Volturi.

_What if she knew about the unjustified attack and did nothing? What if she had been part of the attack?_

Bella tried to justify that a Volturi princess would not go into battle against a coven of vampires and shifters. Aro wouldn't allow it. Bella also cannot remember Alice's scent being anywhere near the house. Of all the scents there that day, she would've remembered Alice's. But can she be sure of that? If Alice was somehow involved in the untimely demise of her entire family, it would be worse than a rejection from her imprint. Bella knew she would be unable to kill the Princess, and living with the fact that _Alice_ had somehow aided in the destruction of her family, would surely mean the end of Bella Cullen.


	8. I Want to Have Control

**Chapter 8 **

**I want to have control**

The eight remaining vampires were ushered into their cages in the crowded arena. The winner of each match would automatically gain acceptance into the Volturi guard and subsequently the Volturi coven. Aro handpicked who joins the Elite guard, and would announce this at a banquet held later that evening should any of the survivors be chosen for this honour.

Bella paced her tiny cell as best she could. Thoughts of Alice's possible involvement in the massacre of her family had been plaguing her for hours.

"You okay there Bella-Bear?" Emmet asked concerned.

She gave him a weak smile hoping he'd buy it.

"Just anxious to get this over with, this cage and that tiny cell are making me claustrophobic." That was partially true; with her cloak Bella had been roaming and feeding freely throughout her incarceration.

"Just one left to go." He smiled reassuringly. "And then I'll be a rich man." He smirked winking at her.

"Just don't forget who your friends are when you're driving around in your Lambo." She told him smiling genuinely.

Emmet's attitude was infectious. He had the ability to lighten even the tensest of moods. Unfortunately Bella's light-heartedness was ruined by the arrival of Princess Alice. She stared up at the Pixie who was blatantly avoiding looking over at her.

"Why do they call her the Oracle?" Bella asked Emmet who had followed her gaze when he noticed her expression sober.

"She can see the future." He stated like it wasn't a big deal to be able to predict the future.

Bella stared at him dumbfounded.

"And you didn't think to mention this before?" She asked him.

"I thought everyone knew." He said.

In truth, after her father and mother's pairing the Cullens had cut themselves off from the vampire world. And Alice had joined the Volturi about seventy years ago, so she had been part of the Volturi for less than ten years before Bella was born. Chances were good that her grandfather did not know of the existence of the Oracle.

"With her ability the Volturi can predict who will win the matches. That's why none of the Royals place any bets so we humble folk can have a chance at scoring big." He grinned.

"You really love being part of the Volturi don't you." Bella stated trying to hide her disappointment.

"I was mauled by a bear and dying when Jasper found me and turned me. But he trained me first to make it through the games and join the guard. As a human I was an orphan, turned thief and beggar. I had run away from Juvie when I ran straight into the waiting paws of a gigantic Grizzly." He told his story like he was telling her a joke.

Bella suddenly blanched at the nickname she had given him. 'Grizzly Emmet.' She meant it because he was as big as a bear and it sounded like Grizzly Adams, and he insisted on calling her Bella Bear. It seemed fitting at the time, yet now after hearing his life story it just seemed way too insensitive.

"Uhm Em, I'm sorry for calling you Grizzly Emmet… I didn't realize-

- Pfft!" He interjected waving her off. "I get it. I'm big like a Grizzly. It's ironic and I like it. Kinda empowering you know?" He grinned at her. "Now come on, you're up." He said nodding to the centre of the arena where her opponent was already making his way.

"Reaper! Reaper! Reaper!" The chants echoed throughout the arena again as she walked to her position.

Bella stood upright with her fists clenching at her sides, once again blocking out Aro's tedious speech as she stared at Alice. The pull in her chest was growing stronger than ever. The Princess still refused to look at her and she couldn't hide the hurt and longing that reflected on her face.

"Aw, does the big bad Reaper have a little crush on the Princess?" She heard her opponent sneer next to her.

She ignored him, instead trying to will Alice to look at her. No guards had come for her yet and Bella had heard no comments about Jane's disappearance/death, so she assumed the Pixie had not said anything.

"Does your Daddy know you're big fat dyke?" The Newborn chuckled to himself.

_Why hadn't Alice said anything though? _

Bella wondered if it was to protect her, because she was grateful for the intervention, or was it because Alice was scared she would suffer the same fate as Jane?

Suddenly the Princess looked at her and gold locked onto violet with an intensity that was noticeable to everyone that chanced upon the silent interaction. It only lasted a few seconds, yet Bella felt her heart jerking violently in response. Alice looked away almost immediately, got up and ran from the box. Bella's heart sunk to her stomach, she lowered her gaze to the floor in front of her. She hated that she was this pathetic. She hated that she had imprinted on a member of the Volturi. She hated how it had distracted her from her objective. She hated that for just a few moments she had been happy to have found her soul mate.

Living with a family who were all paired up and in love had been very lonely at times. Bella was always the odd one out as they hung all over each other and gazed lovingly into one another's eyes. She had always joked about it, pretended they made her nauseous. Pretended she was content with all the humans and vampires she bedded in the half century she had been actively pursuing such pleasures. But in truth, she envied them all; she wanted that shared connection with someone. She wanted someone to love and protect, someone who would do the same for her. She wanted someone to act cheesy around and spend forever with.

With her family gone, she was completely alone, and then she had imprinted on Alice and she felt hope again. She allowed herself feel happiness about a possible future without grief and pain, and she loathed herself for it. She detested that she felt she deserved that for even a second. It was her burden to carry in solitude. She was supposed to be home that day, instead of at school finger-fucking Ms Weber. She felt the rage build again, her blood was boiling and her body began to tremble as she stood staring at the ground like it was somehow the cause of all her grief.

"Is the big bad dyke gonna cry because the Oracle doesn't want to lick her pussy?" Her opponent laughed next to her.

She whipped her head to look at him with jet black eyes. She took a step forward, pinning his foot under her boot crushing it slightly as she pinned it to the ground. With a loud ferocious growl she directed all her rage into one a powerful uppercut, firmly connecting her fist expertly below his chin and against the top of his throat. A loud snap was heard all across the arena causing the majority of onlookers to cringe as the Newborn's head snapped back violently.

A hush fell over the crowd at the suddenness of the attack. Aro had barely given the go ahead for the match. Bella wasn't even sure whether they were supposed to start yet. She just watched as the Newborn's head hung at his back with only the smallest amount of skin holding it there. His neck was completely severed and his chin was laced with tiny black cracks spreading like cobwebs up to his face.

It had taken one blow to shatter her opponent's chin and jaw and severe his neck.

Every single vampire who saw it knew that no normal vampire possessed the strength to do that, let alone to a _Newborn_.

It started out as a murmur this time round, but soon broke out in full out screams of excitement.

"Reaper! Reaper! Reaper!" Bella fed off the attention, the appreciation and the acknowledgement, as she took the Newborn head, tearing at the remaining skin and lifting it above her like it was a trophy she had just won. The chanting was almost deafening then, as she looked up at Aro with a triumphant smirk plastered on her face. The ancients' eyes were sparkling at the show of brute strength; he could definitely add someone like the Reaper to his collection.


	9. Couldn't Look You In The Eye

**Chapter 9**

**Couldn't look you in the eye**

Bella stepped into the shower of her new chambers in the Volturi Castle. She had been craving a warm shower since her arrival at the horrid place. She was enjoying the water running down her body when she was alerted to a noise coming from her bedroom. She turned off the water and realised that there were no towels. Frowning at her filthy clothes that were covered in dead vampire and dirty dungeon she cloaked herself and stuck her head through the bathroom door.

She smirked when she found a red head nervously standing with a stack of towels and toiletries, staring at the bathroom in anticipation, while Chelsea arranged various outfits on the bed. Bella smiled to herself before she retracted back into the bathroom, lowered her cloak and opened the door. The two Volturi gasped at the sight of Bella's wet, naked body walking toward them. The Reaper took the stack of towels from the red head and placed it on the nearby dresser.

"Thank you." Bella husked. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure?"

"Heidi." Came the almost bashful reply. "I'm the Procurer. I've brought some clothes and other… necessities…" Heidi trailed off trying not to stare at the gorgeous naked vampire in front of her.

"Heidi…" Bella tasted the name on her tongue then turned to the blonde. "Hello Chelsea." She winked at the tall vampire before going to the bed and examining her new wardrobe.

She was pleased to find that Heidi had bought all black and in styles similar to what Bella had been wearing throughout her incarceration. Of course now, she would have to wear that damned Volturi cloak over everything. There was also a black evening dress laid out, which Bella could only assume was intended for the inaugural banquet to be held in a few hours' time.

She turned to the two vampires who were both slightly taller than her.

"Do the two of you ever go on Volturi missions abroad?" Bella asked them nonchalantly even though their answers meant the difference between life and death in that moment.

"I hardly ever leave the castle." Chelsea said with a hint of bitterness.

Her ability to manipulate relationships required her to be close to the guard protecting the ancients at all times.

"Only to shop." Heidi's reply was more cheerful, even with her shield Bella could see that she was the one who possessed the ability of physical attraction.

"Good." Bella smirked as she sauntered over and placed her wet naked body between the two of them.

She leaned her head back onto Chelsea's shoulder, whose arms instantly circled the Reaper's toned abdomen. Bella snaked her arm behind Chelsea's neck, tangling her fingers in her blonde hair. Bella tilted her head to the side and pulled Chelsea's head down where the blonde eagerly started kissing Bella's neck and shoulder.

The Reaper stared at Heidi for a few moments through hooded lids, as Chelsea's hands explored her torso and eventually cupped both of her breasts. Bella moaned at the contact and grinded her arse into Chelsea's groin gaining the same response.

"Do you not wish to join us Procurer?" Bella asked seductively, her eyes clouding as the scent of their arousals invaded her nostrils.

The red head swallowed nervously and approached the two women, she let her gaze wander over Bella's naked frame before lowering herself onto her knees. The Reaper smirked down at her as she used her free hand to massage through Heidi's hair. Bella didn't have to encourage her any further, as the Procurer keenly started licking through Bella's already soaked centre. The Reaper closed her eyes and threw her head back on Chelsea's shoulder as she groaned in satisfaction, bucking her hips lazily against Heidi's fervent tongue, as Chelsea grinded herself against the hybrid's arse and ardently fondled Bella's breasts.

With her eyes closed Bella's mind immediately wandered to a certain Princess and the guilt of that kept her release at bay. Bella had always been a sexual creature, and she had never felt guilty when her partners were so willing. She frowned at her dilemma. Her mixed heritage undoubtedly caused a more watered down version of an imprint that had allowed Bella to get this far in the first place.

She cursed Alice, the _Oracle_, who may have been the one to alert Aro of her unique family structure. She cursed her for having the most hypnotic golden eyes she had ever seen. And she cursed her for smelling so damn fucking mouth-watering. Unintentionally Bella's mind drifted to that first night in the Princess's room, the Pixie moaning her name and instantly Bella's muscles started clenching around Heidi's fingers. Bella remembered the sound of Alice's moans as she touched herself, thinking of _her_ and it sent the Reaper over the edge as she climaxed hard, sandwiched snuggly between the redhead and the blonde.

The three of them entered the banquet hall later that night. Bella dressed elegantly in her black dress, flanked by Chelsea in blue and Heidi in red. She had needed some release desperately, but she also needed the allies. Bella soaked up the appreciative stares and whispers as she led her two companions to their tables.

_Of course Aro would have a seating chart_.

She kissed them each on the hand as she deposited them in their respective seats and made her way to the table where the three Newborn's that had won their matches as well were already seated. One of them, named Riley did not hide his lustful gaze as the Reaper neared them. If she didn't have her scent covered, Bella knew that all three would've attacked her on the spot. Bella didn't much care about their existence though; clearly they had nothing to do with the attack on her family.

The castle guards rarely seemed to leave on assignments, save when the Elite guard needed back up. She would start her training tomorrow with all of them, under the direction of the God of War. Her violet stare found him now where he was talking to Princess Alice. The Pixie looked upset and Scarface placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she seemed to instantly relax. Bella could not, nor did she try to, control the threatening growl she emitted. Various heads turned her way, including Jasper's as she glared daggers at him from across the room. He looked momentarily confused at the animosity, but took a step back from the Princess dawning a knowing smirk as he did so.

Bella barely listened to Aro's tedious speech which followed the encounter. He called the four of them up, presenting her three 'comrades' with black robes. Heidi appeared at his side and Bella had to admit that the post orgasmic glow and that tight red dress, made her look insanely hot. She watched as a grinning Heidi handed him a black cloak laced with red.

"And lastly, may I present to you. Isabella Volturi." Bella visibly flinched at that, even though she had been expecting it. "Alias, the Reaper," Aro paused again to allow the whistles and applause to subside. Bella could distinctly make out Emmet's hollering as the loudest and couldn't resist smiling a little, "newest member of the Volturi Elite Guard." She could hear the satisfaction in Aro voice.

He had the same look as when her Aunt Rose had bought herself a Bugatti three years prior. It took some doing, those cars were rare and they caused a lot of unnecessary attention. But they were exceptionally fast and Rosalie wanted to have one. Aro's tone was similar to when she used to brag about her ownership of the exclusive vehicle.

The rest of the night proceeded to be dull and boring and Bella spent the majority of it flirting with others mostly so Heidi and Chelsea wouldn't get too attached. Conversation seemed to centre around two main topics: The Reaper and Jane's random disappearance.

Bella crept through the crowds to the dance floor where she was again hit with a pang of jealousy as Scarface aptly waltzed the Princess around the floor, causing her to giggle in delight. Bella begrudgingly admitted to herself that the two of them made an attractive couple.

The Reaper walked up to them determinedly.

"May I cut in?" She snarled at them.

Not waiting for an answer and surprising everyone who had heard the 'request', she stepped into Jaspers' frame and allowed herself to be glided away.

"I did not figure you for someone interested in the Waltz." Jasper drawled, trying to make conversation as Bella just glared at him.

"My father taught me. And I enjoy the music as much as the dancing." She answered managing to keep her expression neutral for only a few seconds.

She knew her posture was perfect and her feet carried her effortlessly across the floor.

"Do you have any romantic interest toward Princess Alice?" She asked him indignantly.

He looked momentarily surprised and then chuckled softly. This angered an already unstable Bella as she increased her hold on his hand and shoulder.

"I'm not here for your amusement Scarface." She said coldly as they heard one of his fingers snap under her intense grip.

The God of War never let out a whimper as another snap was heard from his shoulder indicating a ruptured collarbone. Only his already rigid posture stiffened even more as Bella took the lead to keep them moving, in spite of the numerous stares they were receiving from the other dancing vampires.

"I believed I asked you a question?" She smiled sweetly at him, though her eyes maintained their threatening glare.

"I love her like a sister." He sneered back. "And I will protect her from the likes of you." He glared at her then his features softened somewhat. "I know what you did though." Jasper lowered his voice so only Bella would hear much to the disappointment of the eavesdroppers that were attentively listening to the altercation.

"You saved her. That demented bitch had been hounding her for years." He whispered into Bella's ear. "But I still do not trust you Reaper. Your emotions are very tumultuous and contradictory; I wish I could read you instead of just having to rely on my observations." He said sounding frustrated.

Bella allowed him to take the lead again.

"I'm an Empath. I can sense and manipulate emotions. That's why I'm in charge of training the guard and all the Newborn's. I can control their particular brand of primal intensity." He grinned proudly.

Without meaning to, Bella found herself smiling back at the soldier. Even though his gift didn't work on her, his whole demeanour was calming.

"I could never hurt Princess Alice." She told him earnestly. "Things are just complicated at the moment." She confessed, staring past him to the crowds.

He nodded, spun her around twice and in one swift motion she was presented with a grinning Pixie in her arms.

"Hey Creeper." Princess Alice smirked at her.

Bella was momentarily stunned at the sudden contact with her imprint.

She had _Alice_ in her arms. Alice was _touching_ her! _She_ was touching Alice!

A pale dainty hand was pressed snuggly in Bella's as if it was moulded with the sole intent to fit in Bella's grasp. And where the fingers of Alice's other hand, lightly touched Bella's shoulder, she felt a scorching heat radiating in spite of the coolness of the tiny vampire's touch. Bella lowered her gaze to where her trembling hand gently grasped a tiny waist. She inhaled a calming breath only to be assaulted by that intoxicating scent which sent her reeling again.

Bella swallowed down a groan and lightly shook her head to try and clear it from her wandering thoughts. She needed to try and focus during her very first conversation with Princess Alice.

"I believe you meant _Reaper_." Bella corrected, her voice was thick and hoarse, laced with brazen lust. At the sound of it the Pixie moved a little closer.

"No…" She smiled. "I meant _Creeper_. How long have you been stalking me Isabella?" She asked nonchalantly.

Bella stopped dancing and stared at her.

"Come on tall one, you need to lead." Alice giggled pulling slightly, prompting Bella to start guiding them again. "I could feel you there you know… In my room… Watching me…"

Bella swallowed hard.

_Was she not upset?_

"I apologise for my behaviour Princess. I'm not sure what came over me." The apology was sincere, but the last part was a lie, though Bella still hoped that Alice would buy it.

"I heard your eyes are violet because you ate a South American Jaguar, cursed with Mayan Magic." Alice told her seriously causing Bella to burst out laughing.

"You shouldn't listen to gossip Princess Alice."

"I also heard that you have a big crush on me." Alice said shyly ducking her head to avoid Bella's intense stare.

"I think that one's a given, as almost everyone in this room has a crush on you Princess." Bella told her sincerely.

"Real smooth Creeper." The Princess chuckled light heartedly and stepped even closer, leaning her head on Bella's shoulder.

The crowded hall faded to darkness and the music muted as their feet stopped moving, and their bodies started to sway slightly to no particular rhythm.

"You're so warm…" Alice whispered into Bella's neck causing the Reaper to shiver slightly and pull their bodies flush against each other. "Thank you." She heard the Princess say and knew exactly what she was being thanked for.

_Who knows what Jane would've done? Well since Alice's could see the future, she probably knew…_

Bella wondered what Jane had done in the past that Scarface was so upset about, but she refused to dwell on that now, with Alice pressed snuggly in her willing embrace. The position felt more than _right_.

"Are you feeling this too?" Alice asked softly, stepping back to look up into Bella's face. "I'm drawn to you in a way that I've never experienced before. It's completely overwhelming…" She confessed breathlessly.

Bella felt the excitement grow but with a massive bang, reality slapped her through the face and the crowded murmurs and classical music, invaded their little bubble once again. She stepped away from the Princess slightly, unable to hide the anguish that flickered over her face as she remembered why she was in Volterra and how the Oracle may have had a crucial part in that.

"Princess I… I can't… I'm sorry…" Bella stuttered and rushed off.

Alice didn't follow her. The vampires became quiet as their meals were wheeled in.


	10. You Float Like A Feather

**Chapter 10 **

**You float like a feather**

Bella sat at her table, a large human male in his late forties laid out on it. She had never shared her prey with anyone. Then again, this couldn't really be counted as _prey,_ could it? It was beneath her, there was no challenge to getting this meal. She was hungry though, and she was surprised that the Newborns hadn't started to tear into the human the moment he was placed in front of them. That was when she noticed Jasper, focusing on their table. She felt his ability poking at her shield and realised he was the one controlling the Newborns. Her eyes scanned the room curiously at all the vampires sitting down to 'dinner'.

_This is fucking weird._

She noticed that though she had to share, the ancients and their mates all had their own humans. Bella's gaze landed on the Princess, as it always inevitably did. She noted how black the Pixie's eyes were and realised from past experiences with her family, just how hard being in a room full of bleeding humans had to be for her. She leaned back in her chair toward the table next to hers.

"Hey Em?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked copying her movements.

"Why is Princess Alice here for this if she's an animal drinker?" She frowned hoping that Aro wasn't forcing Alice to stay.

"She usually leaves for this part." Emmet shrugged then hungrily attacked his human when Aro finished yet another boring speech.

Bella could feel Alice's eyes on her as she bent down to the human's neck. The three Newborn's at her table had already latched on to various parts of the body. They had saved her the neck out of fear and respect. She smirked at the thought and sunk her fangs into the man. Her canine's made her a tidier feeder than normal vampires, who had to tear open the flesh of their victims. Over the years, Bella had perfected her strike rate, hitting the Aorta with precision each time she fed. Usually she would snap the human's neck first, to slow the heartbeat and lower the pressure of the blood leaving the body. But her comrades in all their eagerness have almost drained the large human already.

Bella really was starving though, so she closed her eyes as the warm blood soothed her scratchy throat. She swallowed down a satisfied moan even though the noises coming from the other tables made it sound like an orgy was taking place instead of a dinner.

When the man was drained she looked up and searched the crowds, locking eyes with Alice who was staring at her in horror. The Pixie gasped when she realised violet eyes were gazing at her and quickly turned and blurred out of the banquet hall. Bella was up an instant later, her instincts telling her to follow after the Princess.

"Isabella!" Aro's voice called to her and she forced herself to halt, mask her irritation and, go to him.

"Yes my Lord?" She asked as politely as she could muster though it still came out very strained.

"Our Princess will be going on her own hunt soon, though she will be changing into more suitable attire first. So you do have a moment to chat with us." He smirked knowingly.

"I apologise for my tone Lord Aro, I humbly beg your forgiveness."

He chuckled.

"Of course. Don't worry about it dear. We understand better than you'll ever know. Marcus noticed something very special earlier while you were _dancing _with our Princess." Bella felt the bile rise in her throat at the possessive '_Our_ Princess'. "Marcus why don't you enlighten our newest coven member." Aro requested then added. "Marcus can see the strength of the bond between two individuals."

Bella frowned at this. She hoped that Marcus could not see the lack of a bond she had with the rest of the Volturi, but she was eager to hear what he had noticed between her and Alice.

"We are aware that you and Princess Alice are to be mated. Your bond is one of the strongest I've seen in three millennia." He said dryly clearly not impressed at being commanded to speak by his brother who could've easily told Bella this himself.

Aro squealed like he was hearing the news for the first time.

"The Oracle and the Reaper." His eyes shone with glee at the thought. "You have our blessing Isabella Volturi. Now go, your future mate was awfully upset earlier." He chuckled.

Bella ignored the urged to slap him for how little he cared about Alice. But nodded and bowed again.

"Thank you my Lords." She drawled then sped off to Alice's chambers.

They were empty. She decided to change as well. Chasing after Alice in a dress and heels through the woods was a bit more dramatic than she was comfortable with. When Bella entered her chambers she found Heidi and Chelsea making out on her bed, naked as the day they were born. She rolled her eyes and quickly ripped off her dress, changing at vampire speed. She didn't spare them another glance as she left the castle tracking Alice's scent.

She considered cloaking herself again but thought that wouldn't be wise as Alice was able to sense her presence. As she searched for the Pixie she found her emotions once again conflicted, wondering why she was doing this. She had decided not to pursue a relationship with the Princess just yet.

_Why did it bother her that something she had done upset Alice so much? Well duh, she's your imprint idiot.'_

Bella rolled her eyes at her thoughts.

"Will you stop fucking stalking me!" Alice hissed at her where she sat perched on a branch of a nearby tree.

Bella watched her dismount with the grace of a ballerina and had to admit she was impressed with the eloquent way Alice controlled her movements. Even when Alice just walked, it was with a distinctive grace other vampires could only hope to possess.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Bella offered as a way of justifying her presence.

"Yeah right... I'm fine. Now go." The Princess brushed her off.

"Did I do something to offend you?" At Alice's incredulous look, Bella elaborated. "I mean other than the conversation we had on the dance floor…" Bella cringed at the insecurity in her voice. She had never been so unsure of herself or of what to do when it came to a female she had been interested in. "… Is this because I fed on the human? I thought you knew…"

The flicker of emotion that crossed Alice's face in that moment confirmed that that was indeed the issue. Bella softened her expression, trying to disarm the small vampire in front of her. She waited patiently for a response instead of trying to force one like she normally would with someone else.

"I just thought…" Alice started, averting her eyes, trying to hide the disappointment she felt. "When I heard the stories of you and the panther… I thought you may also feed on animals." She said shakily. "I thought that would explain your eyes, that they were different, because you didn't kill humans. Not that I judge you for that." She swallowed. "They were my assumptions, so do not bother yourself with feeling bad about them." She said a lot more confidently before she turned and started off into the forest again, leaving a wide eyed Bella staring after her.

The Reaper didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected that. Alice was upset that she fed on humans, but also accepted it. So what was the problem then?

Seemingly out of thin air a black blur collided with Bella's body. Alice turned at the sound of the impact and shrieked when she saw the massive panther pinning Bella to the ground… A pink raspy tongue licked Bella's face enthusiastically, causing the Hybrid to giggle in response. The Princess cocked her head to the side observing the pair curiously.

"I missed you too Beautiful." Bella laughed as she petted the silky black fur before sitting up on the forest floor. She really did miss her friend and they purred in unison as the cat rubbed herself against Bella's body in greeting.

"Princess Alice, this is my best friend Akasha." Bella introduced them.

"The Queen of the Damned…" Alice whispered causing Bella's grin to widen. "She's beautiful." Alice said as Akasha stalked over to her.

"She's my Richard Parker, my strength and my courage when I struggle to find my own." Bella said whimsically. "She's the only family I have left." She added sombrely.

"I can just imagine how special she is; Yann Martel and Anne Rice all rolled into one. _Very impressive_." Alice smirked then her eyes widened as the cat got closer. "Her eyes…" Alice said in wonder as the panther rubbed her body against the Princess's legs. "They're the same as yours!"

"She likes you." Bella smiled blatantly ignoring the statement about their matching eye colour. She would tell Alice that story on another occasion.

Akasha didn't like anyone. She shied away from humans and especially avoided vampires, save the Cullens of course.

"Just don't try and eat her." Bella quipped causing Alice to roll her eyes and chuckle.

The Princess cautiously extended her hand, but stopped midway to look at Bella.

"Can I touch her?" She whispered, still looking like she was a child at the zoo for the first time. "Animals usually run away from me… I've never…"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Bella started. "I can't really speak for her though; she makes up her own mind on matters. But she hasn't killed you yet, so I guess she'll allow you to touch her." Bella joked.

Alice took a deep breath that she didn't need and rested her dainty hand on Akasha's massive furry head. The cat started purring at her touch, giving the Pixie the confidence to explore and start petting behind her ears as well.

Bella sat back against a tree and smiled at the two. She wondered if Akasha could tell that Alice was her imprint, the panther's arrival had been the perfect icebreaker. She smiled at the look of joy and wonderment on Alice's face, she wanted that look to never go away. The Princess didn't belong in this place, she was better than the Volturi. She was meant to be a Cullen. Absently she played with the cloaked ring on her finger thinking about how well Alice would've fit in with her family.

"Her scent is different." Alice commented still engrossed in petting Akasha who was clearly enjoying the attention.

"She is immortal like us; she _is_ something unique and different." Bella explained.

"You have no scent at all though…" Alice commented almost to herself not looking away from her ministrations with the panther.

Bella paused, not for the first time she considered telling Alice everything. She felt she could, but knew she shouldn't. Not yet at least. Alice had proven trustworthy in protecting her from the Jane incident. Yes, the Princess was grateful to be rid of her tormentor, but Bella being punished for it wouldn't change the fact that Jane was gone. That little bit gave Bella hope.

"I do…" Bella started not sure she should've said anything to begin with. "But…"

"But you are also unique and different like your best friend." Alice smiled.

Bella was grateful for the out Alice had given her so nodded and remained silent.

"I can see you have ulterior motives for being here Isabella." The Princess started after a few moments. "The way you creep around me makes me feel equally unnerved and protected. I should be mad at you for invading my privacy." She held up her hand silencing Bella as she made to start apologising again. "I understand a bit more after speaking to Marcus." She revealed not knowing that Bella had had the same conversation a bit earlier. "But it's still unsettling. You make me feel things in extremes and at the moment fear and apprehension predominates them all. The fact that I cannot see your future just adds to that anxiety." The Princess reluctantly pulled away from Akasha's soft fur and sighed. "I need to hunt. It was nice meeting Akasha." She smiled genuinely before skipping off into the forest.

Bella raised herself from the tree and turned to her friend. She wasn't sure what to make of Alice's confession. They both knew they had a shared attraction, but there was little to no trust. Alice was wary of Bella's motives, as she should be. And Bella was still hoping that the Oracle was not the one to 'see' the Cullens mated to shifters. Bella wondered if it was her ability that was blocking Alice from seeing her future. As far as she knew, Caleb did not have a shielding ability and Alice could still have seen him in one of her visions.

It was all really confusing, but at least her imprint had spoken to her and Akasha seemed to like the Pixie as well. Bella thought that there was not a creature on the planet that could not like Princess Alice.

"Come on Beautiful. I finally managed to get us a room in this shit hole." She told the panther and they started making their way back to the castle.


	11. I Don't Care If It Hurts

**Chapter 11 **

**I don't care if it hurts**

Stares followed the Reaper and the panther as they walked through the long maze of corridors that made up the Volturi castle. Back at their room, Bella laughed heartedly at the sight of a growling Akasha chasing the still nude Heidi and Chelsea out the door.

"Guess you don't like them huh?" She chuckled.

The large cat grunted in response before lowering herself onto the soft carpet with a thud.

They spent the next few hours in silence as Bella laid on her bed thinking about the events that led her to this place in time. She thought about what she planned to do to exact her vengeance, but mostly though, she thought about the smiling face and deep dimples of Princess Alice.

The next day she stood in the training room as the God of War instructed four pairs of the guard who were sparring under his watchful gaze. Bella had shown little interest in the activity at first, until Jasper had announced that Alice would be paired with Riley the Newborn during the next round of sparring matches.

The brunette scowled at this. Riley was a Newborn and thus automatically stronger and faster, and her imprint was just so… tiny and fragile looking. Bella instinctively moved closer, preparing herself to intervene if the Newborn dared to harm a spiky lock on that beautiful pixie head…

A few moments later Bella had to pick-up her figurative jaw from the ground as she watched the Princess effortlessly and gracefully wipe the floor with the Newborn. Jasper blurred to Bella's side and smirked at the brunette's expression.

"When Alice is focused, she can predict her opponent's actions." Jasper explained.

Bella heard him but her eyes remained locked on the Pixie's elegant and deadly movements. She has never seen a vampire move like that.

"Over the years she has managed to gain complete control over her ability when seeking her immediate future. Considering the wide birth of her visions, it's only through immense concentration that's she's able to pull that off. Opening herself to only her opponent and blocking out the influx of all other visions is a daunting task."

Bella didn't need to be told all of that, in fact she was kind of peeved that Jasper was gushing so openly over her imprint. But she was pleased that he, and clearly most of the room as well, understood the Pixie's talents, as they stared at her with clear admiration.

"Has she always moved like that?" Bella asked quietly, her eyes never leaving the lethal Ballerina.

"It is quite extraordinary to see for the first time, isn't it?" Jasper smiled. "She has, but she has only become more graceful over the years."

Bella nodded still completely stupefied.

"I'm interested to see how she would fair against an opponent whose attacks she cannot anticipate…" Jasper revealed cautiously.

Bella's head snapped to look at him scowling. She would _not_ fight Alice.

_What if she hurt her by mistake?_

"Keep on wondering Scarface." Bella told him bluntly before turning her attention back to the Princess who had Riley pinned on his back, her dainty hand on his chest as she crouched over him. She was watching Bella curiously, her head cocked to the side and a slight frown creasing her brow.

"Are you afraid of sparring with me Creeper?" She asked straightening from the pin, a sly smile playing on her lips.

Bella smirked at her frisky challenge.

"Afraid?" She asked mockingly. "Of a tiny little thing like you? You should not confuse me with a clumsy Newborn Princess." She said and a few of the guard snickered at Riley who scowled peevishly at the insult.

No one took the Reaper's words too seriously though, as the mirth was evident in Bella's tone and eyes. In fact, both she and Alice held the same devilish twinkle in there gazes.

"I think you'd be pleasantly surprised at the damage I can do with this _tiny little_ body." Alice replied in a low sultry voice filled with innuendo that did not go unnoticed by all gathered in the training hall.

Bella's eyes raked hungrily over Alice's well-toned frame. When her violet eyes met bright golden orbs again, the brunette got momentarily lost in them. For a few moments they just stared at each other, their looks flicking periodically between lips and eyes. Bella struggled to control her arousal. Her mother had often spoken about the connection felt with her imprint, but she had never mentioned how extremely horny it had made her. Well, thinking about it now, Bella was grateful she hadn't mentioned it, since her Mom's imprint was Bella's father.

"I don't doubt that Princess, as the mere sight of you has me feeling slightly damaged already." Bella breathed dizzily as she wondered what the Princess would look like naked and panting beneath her.

Alice chuckled at Bella's obvious state of mind.

"Heads up, Creeper!" She shouted as she flung her body into the air and directed her boot at Bella's chest.

The Reaper instinctively blocked the kick, and then diverted the dainty fist that followed. She restrained that wrist, and pulled Alice's body gruffly to her chest. The Princess whimpered slightly at the impact and the closeness of their faces.

Bella felt as though her body was on fire, it was all she could do to not kiss the Princess right then. The brunette licked her lips and swallowed hard in an attempt to wet her dry mouth. She was certain that Alice could feel her heart hammering against her chest.

The Princess looked avidly into Bella's carnal violet gaze and started slowly decreasing the distance between their lips. The air around them was thick with sexual tension, the intensity of their want causing the God of War to take a few steps back as his eyes darkened at the sudden onslaught of lust emanating from the Princess.

Bella's body trembled slightly as she fought the urge to pin Alice to the ground and take her right there. She breathed shakily forcing herself to remain still and wait for the Pixie's luscious lips to reach her own.

Finally Alice's lips gently ghosted over Bella's causing a shiver to run down the hybrid's spine as a small contented sigh escaped the Princess.

Bella was just about to deepen the kiss when Akasha's loud roar boomed through the training hall. The Reaper flipped toward the sound and her eyes darkened when she saw that Alec had the panther pinned in a corner. Akasha was crouched down and hissing defensively, surrounded by black mist resonating from his arms.

Bella realised that Alec's ability would be ineffective against Akasha. It's first time Bella had seen the big cat act so instinctually, like the animal she intrinsically still was. She could see the fear and confusion in the big cat's eyes as she stared terrified at the eerie dark fog enveloping her.

The Reaper's reaction to the scene was visceral and protective. She let out a threatening growl that caused Alec to turn around in surprise. Instantly she grabbed hold of the arms that housed the offending fog, Bella lifted her foot and kicked Alec's chest with such force, his body hurtled back into a wall a few yards away, noticeably absent were the two limbs that now lay flaccid to Bella sides.

The Reaper did not spare Alec a second glance as she rushed to Akasha who already seemed her old self again after the dark smoke had started to dissipate.

"It's okay Beautiful, that little fucker won't hurt you." Bella told a purring Akasha who was rubbing her head against the brunette's shoulder affectionately. Alice approached them cautiously, her concern for the cat prominent as she too reached out to comfort Akasha.

Two guards helped an unbalanced Alec to his feet, but when they went to retrieve his dismembered limbs, Bella stopped them with a frightening snarl.

"Leave those!" She hissed and they obeyed instantly.

"They're my arms!" Alec huffed.

Bella rose steadily, glaring at the Witch Twin with blatant hostility.

"Be grateful I do not claim your head as well!" Bella roared.

"What's going on here!" Aro shouted from the doorway, where he entered with Marcus.

Aro scowled when he noticed Alec's dismemberment.

"There seems to have been a misunderstanding my Lord." Jasper tried to simmer the situation with his gift. Unfortunately, it had no effect on the one most in need of being calmed.

"There was no misunderstanding!" She shouted at Jasper. "He deliberately attacked her without provocation! Had I not stepped in when I did, she would have been forced to retaliate and that idiot would be dead!"

Bella wanted to kill Alec, she wanted Akasha to kill Alec. But with this many witnesses around it wasn't possible yet.

"My Lord." Alec began sounding every bit the brown-noser he was. "I was merely testing the rumours that the cat had the same ability as the Reaper." He shrugged.

"So you still attacked her not knowing if she'd be harmed or not?" Jasper spoke sounding indignant at the rationalization and Alec looked every bit as guilty as he was. The God of War being the one to question his reasoning had caught him off guard.

"Given that Alec knew of Isabella's bond with Akasha and that he was uncertain of the harm his ability may cause her, I do agree that Isabella acting on instinct to protect her… companion, was justified and punishment should be deferred to Alec." Jasper spoke like he was merely stating the facts. Which he was.

"You are in charge of the guard, what would you suggest as appropriate punishment General Whitlock?" Aro asked him.

Before Jasper could answer, Bella spoke up.

"Permit me to offer a suggestion Lord Aro?" Bella drawled taking a slight bow.

Aro nodded, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Given the nature of the attack and the damage already inflicted, I propose that Akasha and I be allowed ownership of Alec's arms for a period of two weeks." She spoke seriously and it was a battle to keep the smirk off her face.

"What? No! That's preposterous!" Alec shouted.

"He would be able to reattach them afterward without any permanent damage. Given the offense, I think the punishment is very lenient." Marcus spoke and the hint of humour dusting his features did not go unnoticed.

"It shall be so." Aro sighed, scowling at Alec disapprovingly before he and Marcus blurred out the room again.

The Witch Twins were by far Aro's favourite of the guard and he took their humiliation as a personal insult.

Bella smirked at Alec who was wobbling around looking like a fish out of water.

"You must be really frustrated now that your sister isn't around to lend you a helping hand. I guess your real punishment is not being able to jerk-off for the next two weeks." Bella laughed and was joined by a few others as Alec hissed and snarled as two guards helped him out the door.

Bella was alerted to a beautiful bell-like laughter, distinctly different from the rest of the guard. She sobered instantly and stood beaming at Alice whose light heartedness she was pleased to be the cause of.

Noticing herself being studied while she laughed at the very crude joke, the Princess ducked her head shyly, and gave Bella a sweet little smile, before she too, exited the room.


	12. I Want You To Notice When I'm Not Around

**Chapter 12 **

**I want you to notice when I'm not around**

Bella lay on her bed trying to ignore the tightness in her chest as her thoughts lingered on Alice. She hadn't seen her in over a day and it was all she could do to not go looking for the Princess. The Oracle's skill as a fighter had only served to increase Bella's growing infatuation with the Pixie. The way Alice moved was pure poetry.

A soft knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. She blurred to the door and opened it to find a slightly abashed looking Heidi, surprisingly _clothed_ for once. This was the first time Bella had seen the red head since Akasha had unceremoniously evicted her and Chelsea from her chambers.

"Sorry to disturb Isabella, but Lord Aro wishes to speak with you in the throne room." Bella smirked at her, then turned to her friend who Heidi was eyeing guardedly.

"Come on Beautiful, time to go." She said as she held the door open for the big cat to exit, causing Heidi to jump back in cautiously.

Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing as Heidi followed them from a few feet behind.

They entered to a crowded room where eyes narrowed on Akasha's presence, but nothing was said. The entire Elite guard seemed to be present, Alice included, along with the ten personal guard the three Ancients never seemed without.

"Now that we are all present," Aro nodded to Bella who bowed in greeting, "An army of Newborns are terrorizing the outskirts of Paris. We believe that they were created by the Romanians."

Bella resisted rolling her eyes at the statement. It was always "an army of Newborns" or "an imminent Uprising." Her grandfather had told her countless stories involving those things. Granted, were it not for these threats, life at the castle would be boring as hell.

Bella was excited though. This was the opportunity she'd been waiting for.

"Alec, Demetri. You will take Isabella and a few of the guard to eliminate the threat." Aro instructed. "The Oracle has seen them numbered at roughly forty. You should be able to dispose of them without much trouble."

Bella didn't fight her smile at this, especially when an armless Alec scowled at her. She couldn't wait to start the next phase of her plan.

"My Lord, what if the attacks are to serve as a diversion? With Jane missing and Alec abroad, we would be left with limited resources should there be a direct assault on the castle." Alice spoke.

Bella's chest swelled just a little bit more at her imprint's use of logic and the way the entire room fell silent to listen to her speak.

"The Oracle speaks sense Aro." Caius agreed.

"If anyone planned to attack, surely you would see it dear." Aro negated.

"You are well aware that my ability has its loopholes my Lord."

Aro seemed to think things over.

"Felix will go in Alec's place. And that's my final word on it." He said before getting up from his thrown. "Isabella, we will have to ask for Alec's arms back while you are gone. You may reclaim them after you return." He said casually and left the room.

Alice walked over to Bella and Akasha, gently stroking behind the cat's ear.

"Be careful, Creeper." She whispered to Bella, before exiting the room as well.

One by one the Volturi guard descended the steps of the private plane that brought them to Paris. They had landed on a small airfield on the outskirts of town. Felix and Demetri exited first, followed by Bella and a slightly loopy Akasha, who yawned bearing her large canines and lazily stretched her feline form looking happy to be back on solid ground again. The five castle guards that were sent with them descended next, and Bella couldn't help but smile at the clear excitement on Emmet's face at his first mission.

It was infectious.

She had been apprehensive at first, but took the time on the flight to readjust her plan. Perhaps Emmet's presence would work in her favour. She'd have to be extra careful though.

The small group set out to the location the Oracle had mentioned and the various scents they were accosted with told them that they were nearing the Newborns.

Bella slowly made her way next to Demetri.

"I heard that you guys took out a coven working with wolves a while back." She mentioned nonchalantly as they tracked the scents down the dark empty streets.

The big man narrowed his eyes at the randomness of the statement, but then his face broke in to a smug grin.

"Yeah, it wasn't much of a challenge though." He said.

"Jane and Alec always take the fun out of a good fight." Felix interjected.

"So it was just the four of you then?" Bella tried to stay calm and only sound curious.

"Yes, us and about eight of the castle's guard. They really could've just stayed for all the use they were. Three of them got themselves killed because of their stupidity." Demetri laughed and Bella was relieved that that meant that Alice at least had not been there that day.

"Do you remember that freaky little thing that turned into a puppy when it saw us?" Felix spoke loudly. "Fucking abomination. That whole coven consisted of freaks. Aro was right to order their extermination."

Bella's jaw locked tightly and she was clenching her fist so hard she could feel the blood trickling from where her nails cut into the flesh of her palms. Next to her a low growl emanated from Akasha.

"And how did Aro come to learn of this _abomination_?" She asked through clenched teeth unable to hide the venom in her voice and the darkness in her eyes.

Both vampires turned to her suspiciously.

"In coming!" Emmet's excited voice bellowed, as a few Newborns started their attack.

The two vampires immediately turned their attention to the small army as Bella crouched down next to Akasha.

"Don't hurt Emmet okay?" She whispered. "The rest are all fair game. Leave Felix and Demetri to me though." She smirked as she stood up.

She would show them just what an abomination was capable of.

She bided her time, as she followed Emmet's movements. Each time his back was to her, she would take out one of the guards. She was stronger than all of them, and knew how to move swiftly and kill fast. Felix lost his head first. The Reaper smiled maniacally when Demetri's eyes widened at the sight.

"Why?" He breathed, equally shocked, confused and terrified.

"Because you killed my family." She said low enough for only him to hear as she ripped out his throat and set the two bodies alight.

She watched for a while as Emmet and Akasha effortlessly tore through the rest of the army. She grabbed one of the Newborns and started feeding on him quietly. Discarding of the body she decided to help so Aro would at least see her do so, should he be inclined to read Emmet's past. The three worked well together and soon all that were left were ashes.

Emmet frowned.

"I can't believe Alex and Demetri were killed. They were two of our best fighters."

Bella hummed in response.

"I think they were too arrogant and underestimated the challenge." She said after a while.

"Aro is going to be really pissed." Emmet continued. "With Jane already missing…" He trailed off. "Did you see what happened?" He asked her.

"No, I was focusing on covering your back Rookie." She teased.

The big man gave a hearty laugh.

"You do know that I've been on the guard way longer than you right?" He remarked and they continued their playful banter as they made their way to the airfield, Akasha purring contently all the way.

Back at the castle they were met with chaos. Bella immediately went searching for Alice, a bad feeling had started gnawing at her gut the minute the plane touched down in Volterra. She burst into the throne room where the ancients and the rest of the Elite Guard seemed in one piece.

Alice wasn't there.

"What happened?" Bella demanded.

"Excuse me?" Caius snarled at her.

"Apologies my Lord, could you please tell me what happened." She corrected herself easily; she needed answers and couldn't be bothered to feel offended at that moment.

"An attack was made on the castle. We destroyed all of the Newborns the Romanians had sent, only to find that it was yet another diversion. As was the mission you were sent on. It seems the Romanians' intended target had been Princess Alice all along. We were waiting for Demetri so we may start tracking them." Aro said casually as Bella's heart slammed frantically and painfully in her chest and throat.

_Alice had been right. Why didn't these fuckers listen to her? I should've stayed, but I was too eager to kill more of them!_

'What will they do to her…?" Bella trailed off shakily.

"The Oracle will survive. She is more valuable to them alive." It was Marcus who offered the small comfort.

"I'm going after them." Bella announced and started toward the door.

"Hold on a second Reaper." Aro's voice was harsh and impatient at Bella's lack of etiquette. "You are needed here to debrief us on your mission. Demetri will go-

- Emmet will fill you in, and Demetri is dead." She snarled. "I will go and find the Princess. Do not try and stop me again!" She said with a threatening growl joined by another from Akasha before both figures blurred away.

Bella was grateful that the Romanians travelled largely on foot. They did not possess the resources of the Volturi, allowing her to track them easily. It also helped that Alice's scent appealed to her so much and stayed prominent to her senses even when the others' had started to fade. Bella was unnerved by the fact that the abductors had a few hours head start and Alice was clearly injured by the smell of blood and venom mixed with her natural scent.

She tracked them for almost two days when she came to a large castle hidden away between snow covered mountains. She cloaked herself and asked Akasha to stay in the forest as she entered the large fortress. The big cat seemed agitated at the request but did not follow. There were hoards of vampire scents emanating from the fortress, they would spend days fighting them all off. Bella would be inconspicuous with her cloak, where Akasha would've attracted attention immediately. Though it was a great comfort to her that the panther was there to provide backup should things go wrong. She picked up Alice's scent and followed it to what she could only assume were the dungeons.

The sight that met her caused a terrified ache to surge through her chest. Alice was suspended in the air bound by chains to her wrists and ankles. Spread out like a starfish, the tight pull of the chains had caused horrible gashes on her joints and large gaping tears where it pulled her arms from their sockets. Her clothes were torn to shreds and dark veins and cracks were prominent throughout her tiny frame. They had been torturing her, the rage started stirring through Bella's body and it was only simmered by the overwhelming anguish and concern she felt for her imprint.

She lowered her cloak and took a few steps toward the fragile figure.

"Princess?" She whispered and she watched as it took the Pixie all of her remaining energy to lift her head.

"Creeper…" Alice breathed in relief. She smiled weakly at Bella, before losing consciousness completely.

Bella hurriedly wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks and took a deep breath. She ripped the chains from there links in the walls, catching Alice tentatively in her arms. She held the Pixie close to her body, cloaked them both and started running from the castle. The Romanians will get what they deserved soon enough. For now she had to take care of Alice.


	13. Your Skin Makes Me Cry

**A/N****: Hi everyone. I know I may not be the most communicative of people, but I'd like to take this opportunity to say thank you to everyone reading this story. And a special thanks to those of you who take the time to review. Your feedback is appreciated and serves as a great motivator to continue my writing.**

**Chapter 13 **

**Your skin makes me cry**

Bella ran with Alice cradled snuggly in her arms till she was sure she had put enough distance between them and the Romanians. She ran through a small town looking for an empty house where she entered and placed Alice on the first bed she could find. It was a nice house and she hoped the tenants wouldn't return too soon and force her to kill them in front of the Pixie.

She needed to go hunt, find Alice a deer or something, but the severity of the Princess's injuries was very unsettling. Vampires hardly ever lose consciousness... Bella lowered her cloak and broke off the rest of Alice's chains before uncovering her scent and heartbeat. Alice's eyes shot open almost instantly. With a vicious growl she lunged at Bella wrapping her legs and arms around the brunette, before violently tearing into the Reaper's neck.

Bella had stumbled back a few steps at the sudden impact, but righted herself quickly. She kept her arm firmly on the small of the pixie's back as the other gently stroked the curls at the nape of Alice's neck as she hungrily lapped up Bella's blood.

"Princess… You need to stop." Bella pleaded softly after a while when she felt herself growing weaker.

Akasha was starting to pace around in clear distress, alternating between whining and snarling at the scene. Bella's pleas were only met with a gargled growl as Alice continued to greedily feed on her.

Had Bella not had so many more vampires to seek vengeance on, she would've happily died in the Pixie's deadly embrace. But that and a sense of self-preservation gave her the strength to grab a few locks of spiky hair, and pull the Princess's head away from her throat as gently as she could manage.

Dark, pitch black eyes stared at Bella in confusion, but didn't attack again. At this point Bella could sense she was weaker than Alice so she made no other visible movements. She lifted her cloak again to cover her scent and heartbeat and noticed Alice regaining some of her senses.

"There's a closet full of clothes, and a shower over there." She told the Princess nervously, whose legs were still clutched firmly around Bella's waist and whose arms loosely hung around her neck. Alice looked like she was in a daze as she frowned slightly, dismounted and started pulling her rags from her body as she walked into the shower.

Bella turned around hurriedly, to give her the privacy she didn't seem to care for at that moment and heard the front door open downstairs.

"Make sure she doesn't leave the room." Bella whispered to Akasha before she went downstairs to replenish her strength.

It was over an hour later, after getting rid of the bodies of the unfortunate home owners that Bella found herself outside of Alice's door once more. This time she decided to knock softly. The only one to have ever fed from her was her father, and she wasn't really around to witness the side-effects.

"Come in!" She heard the Princess call from the other side of the door and let out a sigh of relief at how normal Alice sounded.

Excited to see her all clean and patched up Bella burst through the door only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of Alice standing with her back to her. The Pixie was only clad in a pair of dark blue jeans that stood in clear contrast to the rest of her pale naked body. The Princess turned around slowly and Bella was forced to take a step back at the sight of two perfectly perky breasts staring her down. For some reason she felt it wrong that Akasha would see this and was relieved when she scented the panther had chosen to hide in the bathroom during Alice's spontaneous striptease.

Bella looked down at Alice's bare feet as a distraction but couldn't help but lift her gaze and allow it to pass the tight jeans that were unzipped and unbuttoned. Two tiny thumbs propped causally in them as the rest of her pale fingertips snuck casually into the pockets. Bella's gaze lingered on the toned marble abdomen, and skipped with great effort over the tantalizing mounds. Bella took her time scanning Alice's collarbones and shoulders and eventually up her elegant neck that was slightly exposed as soft spikes shot wildly in every direction, some falling teasingly over the Pixie's dark lashes. The Princess cocked her head slightly to side to study Bella with pitch black enigmatic orbs peeking through long thick lashes.

It was the sexiest thing Bella had ever seen in her entire life and she found her hammering heart agreeing with her fully.

"Don't you want to fuck me Creeper?" Alice rasped out seductively.

The words and the sexy stance had Bella groaning in pain as her core started throbbing painfully in sync with her heart.

_What am I supposed to answer that?_!

Clearly Alice was still high on Reaper blood, and clearly Bella did want to fuck her. She wanted to cloak herself and run, but she stood frozen just staring at the beautiful vampire in front of her. She was relieved that Alice injuries had not scarred her flawless skin. Bella's wandering eyes reassured her that Alice's wounds had healed completely. The brunette was also pleased to find that besides Alice being absolutely adorable, she was also capable of being undeniably sexy.

The Princess started moving toward her and Bella retreated until her back met the wall. Suddenly Alice didn't seem so short anymore as Bella found the Pixie's breasts pinning her firmly to the spot, before the Princess pressed her entire body flush against the brunette's, moaning contently at the contact.

Bella started purring involuntarily and Alice smirked devilishly at the sound.

"Princess…" Bella breathed, trying desperately to form words or find the strength to cloak herself and leave.

This wasn't right; she didn't want to be with Alice when the Princess was still obviously high as a kite.

"Ssshh." Alice whispered sensually as her tiny fingers covered Bella's trembling lips.

The Pixie pressed herself even closer, causing an anguished groan to escape Bella's mouth at the pleasurable friction. Alice didn't seem to notice as she lightly caressed Bella's lips, her own parted in wonderment as she studied her actions.

She took her fingers from Bella's lips and placed them on her own. Slowly she traced the tips of her digits with her tongue and groaned softly.

"I could taste your heartbeat on my lips." Alice told her huskily causing a new wave of arousal to crash through Bella's abdomen at the lust prominent in Alice's voice and eyes.

Alice's fingers trailed up the brunette's jaw and down her neck, tenderly caressing her collarbone, before her palm rested firmly on Bella's chest. She tilted her ear as if to listen to Bella's heart.

"I can feel it there. Why can't I hear it? Why have you stopped smelling so delicious?" Alice frowned at her, before leaning up and gently biting Bella's chin.

She rubbed her smooth cheek gently against the brunette's jaw before hovering her lips over a sensitive earlobe.

"I want to feel your fingers inside of me." Alice rasped, her voice lower than it had ever been.

With a loud groan of defeat Bella drew up her cloak and sank to the floor. She was aching between her legs, wet and throbbing in agony. Her arousal was literally hurting her as she pulled her knees to her chest and pressed her forehead to them, refusing to look up at Alice. This was the worst torture, Bella thought. She'd rather get the shit beaten out of her than go through this again.

Alice only chuckled happily.

"I know you're still here Creeper." She sang. "Wanna watch me fuck myself again?" She smirked.

_No. No. No. No!_

Bella needed to go, but she couldn't risk Alice running off. She never realised the effect her blood would have, or how long it would last. She heard the bed creaking and Alice went quiet. Bella risked peeping over her arms and watched with relief as the Princess seemed lost in thought staring up at the ceiling. She ducked her head down again, not sure if she would have the energy to leave should Alice start touching herself in that moment.

It was almost two hours later that Alice finally moved from the bed.

"Isabella?" She called out tentatively as she rushed to put on a shirt.

Relief flooded over the brunette as she watched golden orbs searching the room.

_Strange that her irises didn't change…_

Bella lowered her cloak and rushed to the Princess hugging her tenderly to her chest. Alice awkwardly returned the embrace, but was the first the breakaway shyly.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour." Alice whispered averting her eyes. "I'm not sure why I acted that way."

"It wasn't you, it was my blood. It healed you faster, but made you a little…" Bella looked for the right word to use.

"Horny?" Alice offered with a chuckle and Bella joined her, relieved that things were less awkward than she had anticipated.

"Uhm, also… Thank you for rescuing me." Alice told her again, this time making sure to look into Bella's face to express her gratitude.

Bella nodded and licked her lips.

"We should get you back to the castle." She suggested stopping herself just in time from confessing her undying love to Princess.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Hungary."

Akasha thought this a good moment to greet Alice as well and sauntered up to the Princess purring loudly.

"Akasha!" She smiled leaning down and Bella found herself  
more than a little envious of the excitement and affection clear in Alice's voice.

Alice petted the panther for a while before a slight frown creased her brow.

"What are you Isabella?" Alice asked the brunette looking up at her from the floor where Akasha lay spread across her tiny lap.

Bella sighed and sat down opposite her, also starting to pet the purring cat, hoping the vibrations would sooth her.

"I'm a hybrid." She confessed more easily than she thought she would.

"A hybrid of what?" Alice asked her face still neutral, just the slightest hint of curiosity.

"Why don't you ask me something else?" Bella offered.

"Okay…" Alice thought for a bit. "Are you _alive_?" She asked cautiously.

Bella chuckled at this and lowered her cloak completely. Alice's eyes grew slightly darker, but she didn't attack this time as Bella knew she wouldn't.

"You smell amazing. Good thing you can cover that up or you'd be vampire bait." She chuckled and Bella blushed causing Alice's eyes to grow even darker and her expression to sober at the intoxicating scent that radiated from the Reaper. She reached out over Akasha's lazy form and cupped Bella's cheek. "You're so warm…" She mused.

Bella closed her eyes and tilted her head into the coolness of Alice's hand which was pulled away to soon. Disappointed she opened her eyes to find an embarrassed looking Alice focusing on the panther in her lap.

"You eat humans." She mumbled.

"And I also eat vampires." She added causing the spiky haired head to snap up.

'_What?"_ she asked astonished.

"I can drink from vampires." She told her again.

She wasn't sure why she was sharing all of this, well she did know. She wanted Alice to know everything; she wanted her to know the truth. She needed her to know that. Still, it had to happen slowly. Bella already knew that Alice had not been _physically_ involved in attacking her family, which was a small comfort. But she still could've have been the one to alert Aro about Caleb and the shifters.

"Well…" Alice started. "That was unexpected." She chuckled nervously. "I'm not often surprised Isabella-

- Call me Bella. Please."

"Bella." Alice tasted the name on her lips and smiled before her eyes glazed over.

Bella sat watching her in confusion when Alice came back again with a shake of her dark spikes.

"They're coming to get us. Riley's apparently a tracker." Alice said despondently.

"You don't want to go back?" Bella asked trying to keep the hope out of her voice.

Alice smiled sadly.

"They won't stop looking for me." Came Alice's non-answer.

"We could just wait here till they come for us?" Bella suggested hesitantly but brightened when Alice's face lit up.

"Like a mini holiday!" She squealed excitedly. "I haven't been out of the castle in years!" She shouted before leaping into Bella's arms, only to be torn from it by Akasha who huffed indignantly at almost being crushed. The big cat strolled out of the room, leaving Alice in a fit of giggles on the floor as Bella looked on adoringly.


	14. I'm A Weirdo

**Chapter 14 **

**I'm a weirdo**

Bella was getting dressed after a long shower leaving Alice to explore their surroundings. She was feeling fairly good about how things have turned out. Alice was safe, the Romanians were planning to attack and if she played her cards right, the two covens would kill each other off. She just had to wait for the right opportunity and would gladly take out the Ancients herself. Had they not kidnapped and tortured Alice, she would've considered leading the Romanians into battle. But now, unfortunately for them, Stefan and Vladimir had to die as well. No one that could do to _Alice_ what they had done, deserved to continue existing.

Bella decided to go find the Pixie. She was becoming increasingly edgy whenever the Princess was out of sight, and quite frankly she missed her when she wasn't around.

As Bella opened the bedroom door a familiar melody filled her ears. She froze as the sound of a piano echoed through the house.

_Bella's Lullaby._

She blurred down the stairs, faltering slightly as she saw Alice's dainty fingers caressing the black and white keys expertly. Then her anger took over causing her to leap through the air and tackle the unsuspecting Pixie to the ground. She straddled her lap, pinning Alice's wrists roughly to her sides, causing a painful yelp from the Princess.

"How do you know that melody?" Bella growled at her with obsidian eyes just barely able to ignore the fear and pain on Alice's lovely features.

"Tell me!" Bella snarled again at the confused look on the Pixie's face. "Where did you hear it?!"

Alice swallowed hard, overcome with terror at the threatening glare she was being subjected too.

"I-I'm not s-sure where it's f-from…" She answered shakily.

"What? Tell the fucking truth!" Bella demanded her voice breaking as her anger became mixed with grief.

Her chest was aching and each breath she took was becoming increasingly painful and constricting. Bella felt her eyes burning with the threat of tears as an obstinate lump hardened in her throat. If Alice knew that melody, she must've heard her father play it. Or _seen_ him playing it in a vision. Bella's breath came out in gasps as the heaviness pressing on her chest started gradually suffocating her. She had ignored the fact that Alice had yellow eyes, her grandfather was the first vampire to feed solely on animals. Alice _must've_ known about him. She _must've_ told Aro about her family.

She started sobbing at the thought of Alice being the cause of all her pain but kept on holding tightly to Alice's wrists, pinning her effectively to the floor not even registering that the Princess was not struggling to escape.

"Please…" Bella begged vulnerably as her tears fell onto Alice's cheeks. "Where did you hear that melody?" she sniffed desolately as her shoulders slumped forward and trembled slightly at the surge of emotions that overtook her.

Alice, feeling less threatened at the change in demeanor managed to gather her thoughts.

"It was the first thing I heard when I woke as a vampire." Alice confessed nervously. "I've heard it every other day for the last century." She paused and searched Bella's eyes, wondering if this was and answer that would get her killed or not. "It feels like a vision, but I see nothing, I only hear that same piece of music over and over again." Bella's grip loosened and she sat back staring at Alice, trying to decide whether she was telling her the truth or not. "It stopped a few weeks ago, but I know it by heart. I miss hearing it so I taught myself to play it. It makes me feel… content somehow…" She trailed off looking at Bella questioningly. "I searched everywhere to try and find the composer, but there was no record of the song anywhere. Do you know who wrote it?" She asked hesitantly sitting up with Bella still straddling her lap.

Bella searched Alice's face as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

_Does she really not know? _

Bella stared into the big golden orbs, examining them with grief and confusion.

_Could she really be such a good actress?_ Bella wondered but decided to answer Alice's question.

"M-my… F-father." Bella choked out feeling a fresh rush of tears and Alice's arms instantly embraced her.

The Princess rubbed soothing circles on Bella's back as the Reaper cried into the crook of Alice's neck. After a few minutes Bella pulled away again.

"Did you know them?" She asked Alice with trembling lips.

Her violet eyes shone like little purple fires. Alice was relieved that they weren't black anymore. She knew very well what the Reaper was capable off.

"I don't know what I'll do if it was you." Bella shook her head slowly saying it out loud just made it more real.

"Did I know who Bella?" Alice asked softly cupping her face and wiping away the brunette's tears with her thumbs.

"The Cullens." Bella croaked. "Did you know them?"

Alice frowned, managing to look even more puzzled than she did before.

"I know of Carlisle Cullen…" She answered. "It was a vision of him that prompted me to change my diet." She answered. "Did he compose the melody?" She frowned. "It's really beautiful, slightly haunting, but beautiful. Somehow it feels like I'm connected to the piece, like it's important to me, though he and I have never met…" she trailed off as she watched Bella's expression harden with every word she spoke.

Bella was off her in a flash keeping the piano between them. Alice jumped up but stood in place at the deathly glare she received.

"Did you know about the shifters?" Bella seethed through clenched teeth.

Bella's emotions were conflicted; it felt like she had swallowed a meat grinder that was slowly twisting her insides.

"Shifters?" Alice asked cautiously.

"The wolf fucking shifters Alice! Did you know about them?" She snarled, baring her fangs at the Princess hissing at her to intimidate her into answering.

"Bella… I really don't know what you're talking about…" She answered softly sounding sincere, but Bella didn't know what to believe anymore.

Bella grabbed onto her hair pulling at it as she paced up and down. Akasha entered the room whining softly at her distress.

"What's wro-

- Shut up!" Bella cut her off slamming her fist onto the piano top, causing the instrument to crumble in onto itself and both Alice and Akasha jumped back slightly at the sound and the violence of the action.

The panther walked closer rubbing her body against Bella's, whining in worry.

"I'm losing it beautiful. I don't know what to believe anymore." She told the panther dejectedly already starting to relax at the cat's caress. "I want to know, but I also don't." Bella sat down on the floor embracing the feline lovingly. "She's my imprint, if she was responsible for this I'll die. I can feel it. Just the thought has me on the edge of losing control." She muttered into the soft black fur. "Maybe she didn't mean to." Bella hoped desolately.

Alice moved slowly past the piano wreckage to stand in front of Bella obviously having heard every word that was spoken to Akasha.

"I want to help Bella…" She said softly only flinching slightly when tortured violet eyes locked onto hers. Alice sat down a few feet away, crossing her legs Indian style. "I'm not sure what's going on here, maybe it would help if I told you a little more about myself?" Alice offered.

Bella only stared blankly at her.

"My name was Mary Alice Brandon." She started after it became clear that Bella wasn't going to respond. "I was born in 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi. I was turned at the age of 19 by one of the staff members in the asylum I had been committed to." She looked up to find Bella's face still neutral. "I do not remember anything from my human past, so when I woke up with the thirst…" She swallowed hard. "I didn't know who or what I was as I woke up alone. I was no different from a rabid animal, I fed without mercy. I killed hundreds of humans as a Newborn, until my visions started. They were confusing at first, until I noticed that some of what I saw came true." She paused again but still only had a vacant stare directed at her.

Behind the blank veil Bella's mind was racing. If Alice was telling the truth, it did explain the Pixie's unbelievable grace and dexterity. She had no memories of what it felt like to move as a human. She merely went with her instincts, allowing her vampire agility to reach its full potential.

"I met Jasper, who helped me control my thirst and taught me more about what I was. He became my best friend and we travelled together until I had a vision of Carlisle Cullen feeding off animals." Alice said but paused as Bella's body visibly stiffened.

When the Reaper made no move to attack, she took a deep breath and continued.

"It was difficult for me to control the bloodlust, it still is... Especially after having had indulged in it so frivolously for over a year. I had… I _have_ no recollection of what it feels like to be human. I felt no remorse, no connection to those I had hunted. Jazz helped calm the savageness of my desires somewhat and I was gradually integrated back into human civilization. But I just couldn't stop killing, I was just smarter about it then. My hunger controlled me to a point where it was all that I thought about. So Jasper and I set out to find Carlisle Cullen. I had hoped that giving up on blood completely - much as I assume an alcoholic could never drink alcohol for as long as they were recovering - would be my only hope in regaining control over my life. With only my visions guiding us, we searched for years, and eventually Aro found us. He convinced us to join the Volturi, becoming increasingly insistent when he found out about my precognition and Jazz's empathic ability. For some reason my visions of Carlisle had stopped, and Jazz and I were tired of our Nomadic life, so we joined his coven, and the rest is history." She smiled weakly.

Bella continued to stare blankly at her for a while before her expression hardened.

"How do you know your name and where you were born if you can't remember your human life?" Bella asked angrily.

"Listen Bella, I really don't understand why you are so angry with me. Please just tell me what's going on? Believe it or not, I do care about you. And I can see that you're in pain."

Under any other circumstances Bella would've been happy to hear those words. But in that moment all she cared about was that Alice didn't answer her question.

"When you ignore my questions, it makes me suspicious." She snarled.

Alice sighed.

"About two years ago a Nomad came to ask Aro's permission to join the Volturi. He was apparently a powerful tracker. When Aro read his past, he saw that this vampire, James, had known me as a human. He was also the one to kill the vampire who turned me. I was James's Singer Aro had said, and when the other vampire turned me, it robbed him of tasting my human blood. Aro had James' head for that. Though I doubt he would've done anything had he not already had Demetri as a tracker. Anyway, so I had the name of the asylum and the date that James had found me, from there it was easy to get hold of my records, I also found my tombstone. Blah blah blah… and you're not even listening to me…" Alice trailed off.

Bella was staring straight through her with an odd expression on her face.

"James!" She shouted suddenly smiling and jumping to her feet.

Alice got up slowly as well, anxious at the Reaper's sudden movement.

"You really are a weirdo Bella." Alice commented tentatively on the abrupt mood change.

"James came to the house stalking Aunt Rose, believing she was his mate. I wasn't there at the time, I had been contemplating attending another college." Bella recalled.

She always preferred enrolling in a tertiary institution over attending high school as she got to travel a bit. It had been nice to come home weekends and holidays. She always ended up staying as long as she wanted in Forks, but there she needed to hide from the locals and it tended to get tedious after a while no matter how much she loved her family.

"When I returned home and they told me about the vampire _James_, the _tracker_, who had been wandering around the house… He must've seen Caleb! He was a just a few months old then!" She told Alice as though the Pixie knew what she was talking about. "The wolves chased him off, but he saw everything! And then Aro saw it too when he read him…" she trailed off her eyes growing wide as all the pieces slid into place.

Bella blurred in front of Alice grinning at her wildly as she grabbed onto her tiny shoulders.

"Alice. Did you see that two of the Cullens were mated to wolves?" Bella asked her excitedly just to make sure she was on the right track.

"They were _what_?" The Pixie exclaimed completely baffled at the seemingly jumbled up sentences coming from the brunette. "Bella, I was a diagnosed a lunatic and committed to an asylum when I was human. And I was a psychotic, bloodthirsty Newborn when I woke up as a vampire. So I'm really trying very hard over here not to judge you, but I think you need to seek profession-

She was cut off by Bella's soft lips crashing passionately onto hers. Alice moaned at the unexpected contact and melted into the kiss like they had been doing it forever. She tangled her hand in the brunette's long hair, pulling Bella harder onto her as she eagerly explored Bella's mouth with her tongue. Bella moaned and pushed their bodies even closer together.

Bella pulled away reluctantly, laying her forehead against Alice's.

"I'll tell you everything. I promise." She said breathing hard as her heart still raced and her lips throbbed from her first real kiss with her imprint.

In response Alice snaked her arms around Bella neck and kissed her again.


	15. Whatever Makes You Happy

**Chapter 15 **

**Whatever makes you happy**

Bella didn't know how long they had been kissing; it may have been minutes, it may have been hours. What she did know however, was that she loved the taste of Alice's lips and she loved the feel of Alice's cool tongue swirling lazily around her own.

She felt Alice smiling against her lips, before the Pixie lifted her heels to rub their noses together. Alice pulled away slightly, her arms still lay around Bella's neck and goofy grin spread across her face.

"Wow Creeper." She breathed to Bella who was mirroring her dazed expression.

The front door burst open and Riley barged in with four of the guard trailing behind him. Bella hissed and bared her fangs at the intrusion, causing them to halt and take a step back. Alice stepped away from the brunette and glared at them.

"Apologies Princess, Lord Aro sent us to make sure you arrived home safely."

Alice sighed and turned to Bella with a clear look of discontent.

"We'll talk when we get back." Bella assured her softly.

As they entered the throne room, all three ancients jumped up excitedly to meet them. Bella seemed the only one surprised at the big smile on the usually stoic Marcus's face as he embraced Alice affectionately. Of the three, the Princess was clearly closest to him as she lingered at his side longest. Bella frowned at this. She had hoped that the Princess wasn't as attached to her _Fathers_ given the plans the Reaper still had for them.

Bella was brought back from her ponderings though as Aro approached her with open arms. Instinctively she stepped back and was thankful when Akasha jumped between them sensing her apprehension. Bella may have been able to keep up the façade of loyal servant, but the thought of sharing something as intimate as a hug with Aro made her sick to her stomach.

"You need to keep your pet on a tighter leash." Alec snarled, unknowingly reminding Bella that he was definitely the next vampire on her list to decapitate. Taking back his arms again seemed so petty.

_Yes Alec, soon you'll join your little bitch of a sister…_

"She's not a pet." Bella answered apathetically.

"She has threatened our Lord-

- do you speak panther?" She asked rolling her eyes, annoyed at the insinuation however true it might have been.

"If it's not a pet that means you have no control over it, which in turn puts us in danger." Caius decided to throw his two cents in.

"I assure you, Akasha will not attack without reason." Bella tried to remain calm at the impromptu inquisition.

"Both Bella and Akasha risked their lives to rescue me from the Romanians; they have more than proved their loyalty to the Volturi." Alice interjected.

"They have merely proven their loyalty to_ you_ Princess." Alec sneered.

"That's quite enough." Marcus spoke. "I'm sure Alice and Isabella wish to retire to their chambers after their ordeal. Perhaps we could discuss the matter of Akasha at a later stage, without the counsel of our common guard to dictate us." He glared at Alec who bowed apologetically and took a step back.

"Thank you Marcus." Alice grinned lovingly at the ancient before she hugged him again.

"What's the deal with you and Marcus?" Bella asked as she walked the Princess to her chambers.

"What do you mean?"

"He seems different than the other two."

"It's cause he is." She smiled affectionately.

"You and he are close?" Bella asked warily.

Alice stopped and looked at her, confused at the motivation for the line of questioning.

"He and Jasper are the only ones here I consider family." She answered looking up and down the deserted hallway.

Bella snaked her arms around Alice's waist and pulled her flush against her front cloaking them both in the process.

"You may speak freely now. I've cloaked us." She said shakily not having been prepared for the effect Alice's proximity would have on her.

"It only works with me this close?" Alice whispered staring intently into violet eyes, their lips were almost touching.

"I just need to be in contact with the other person. If you'd prefer, it would work the same if I just held onto your hand."

"No." Alice said quickly. "This is good." She added shyly. "So what were we talking about again?" She asked. Bella's closeness clearly affecting her as well.

"Are you happy here Alice?"

Alice frowned. That had not been the question.

"I'm happy now." She smiled though.

"Do you enjoy living here? Being a Volturi Princess?" Bella elaborated earnestly.

Alice thought about it for a moment, laying her head against Bella's shoulder in an attempt to get even closer to the brunette.

"I've never really taken the Princess title seriously. In all honesty, I think Aro bestowed it on me as a manner of control. To keep me here. He knew of my desire to join Carlisle Cullen's coven-" Suddenly her head snapped back up to look at Bella's face.

"Why were you so interested in him? Did you know him? Did he turn you?" She asked remembering Bella's freak-out back in Hungary.

Bella sighed and gently pressed Alice's head back onto her shoulder, holding her tighter as she played with the soft spiky locks at the back of her neck.

"I promised I'll tell you Alice, but can we finish talking about this first please?" She whispered.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to tell the Pixie everything, but if Alice wasn't happy here, maybe she would understand. She hadn't said anything about Jane, she had defended Akasha to Alec, and she has admitted that she doesn't take her title seriously… Bella felt Alice nod slowly against her shoulder.

"I'm important because I bankroll this entire set up." She whispered into Bella's neck. "My visions aren't very reliable as you may have noticed. Yes they have been useful in identifying possible threats in the past, but Aro mainly needs me to make him more money. He may be ancient but he realised a long time ago that _money_ equals power." She sighed. "I've always been the Investor and secondarily acted as the Oracle. Numbers are more predictable than human and vampire decisions. Given the rise in the human population over the last century, purchasing land and building strongholds all over the world has made the Volturi as powerful as we are."

"Wait. You're telling me that there are more Volturi out there?" Bella asked surprised.

She had thought that the entire coven was located here in Volterra.

Alice nodded again.

"It's a failsafe. Our enemies wouldn't be able to ascertain our numbers. If I get warned of an attack, depending on its magnitude, Aro can bring in reinforcements. The Volturi own a fleet of various aircraft and private airfields. It allows us to travel easier and less conspicuously."

Bella felt the bile rise in her throat at the use of the '_our_' and the '_us_' and the '_we_'.

"Sounds like your ability has allowed the Volturi to become almost invincible." Bella said through clenched teeth.

Alice snorted.

"Yeah. It's also why I was kidnapped in the first place and why I'm never allowed to go anywhere. I'm nothing more than a prisoner. Definitely not a Princess." She stated bitterly.

Bella's hold on her tightened instinctively as a means of comfort and she felt Alice relaxing into the embrace again.

"If it were possible, would you leave?" Bella asked hesitantly.

Alice was quiet for a long time, so long in fact that Bella started to worry that she wasn't going to answer.

"Depends on where I'm going and who I'm going with." She whispered almost inaudibly.

It was Bella's turn to be quiet. Alice was less patient though and stepped away from her to see her expression and in doing so stepped out of her cloak just as Emmet was rounding the corner.

"Welcome back Princess Alice!" He greeted happily with a little bow.

"I've told you to call me Alice, Emmet." She rolled her eyes but grinned at the friendly giant.

"You never told _me_ to call you Alice." Bella said after lowering her cloak nearly causing Emmet to have a heart attack. By his expression, he would've had one, were he still human.

"That's because you just took the liberty of doing so on your own." Alice said taking a hold of Bella's hand causing the shock on Emmet's face to be replaced with a smirk.

Bella just rolled her eyes and turned to Emmet.

"Hey Grizzly Emmet, you're not welcoming _me_ back?" She pretended to pout and was scooped up into a hug a split second later. She laughed as Emmet twirled her around.

"I missed you Bella Bear, you promised to teach me some Reaper moves." He grinned as he put her back down.

"Soon." She winked at him. "First I need to go show Alice something back in my room."

Emmet's grin widened.

"Soooo…." He said turning to Alice. "Does this mean I can call you Whistles Princess?" he asked causing the women to frown in confusion.

"You know…" He said pointing to the two of them holding hands. "Bells and Whistles." He grinned.

"You're such a dork Emmet." Bella laughed at him as she started to pull Alice down the hallway. "See you later loser!" She called before cloaking the them again.

"_So cool_." Emmet breathed in awe.

Bella eagerly led Alice back to her chambers. She wanted to be alone with her; whether it was to talk or do _other things _didn't matter, even though she was silently hoping for other things. As they stepped inside however, her eyes widened at the sight of Heidi and Chelsea, naked as per usual, waiting in her bed. One would've thought they'd learned their lesson given the last time.

Bella stood frozen in shock, not really knowing what the best thing was to do or say. Normally in such a situation – and believe it or not, Bella had been in similar situations before- she would casually suggest that _everyone_ stayed to 'get to know each other better." Somehow she doubted that that was something Alice would agree to though.

_Where was Akasha when you needed her?_

At the sight of Alice – who had let go of Bella's hand- they scrambled for their clothes, dressing in seconds.

"Princess, we didn't realise." Heidi said bowing with Chelsea at her side as Alice glared at them.

A low growl started in the Pixie's chest, growing louder the longer the two women remained staring at her embarrassed and fearful.

"Leave!" She hissed in a chilling tone that one wouldn't expect from such a petite body.

The two obeyed instantly, blurring out of the room. Alice slowly turned to Bella who instinctively took a step back. From the piercing look in Alice's eyes, the brunette wasn't sure if the Princess wanted to kill her or fuck her.

The growling had been toned down but it was still there.

"Is _that_ what you prefer?" She asked Bella icily crossing her arms over her chest, jet black eyes still pinning Bella to the spot.

The brunette found Alice's aggression and possessiveness a big turn on and had to fight the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"That was what used to pass the time before I laid eyes on my imprint." Bella answered casually.

She had found over the years that the best way to get out of trouble was to deflect from the incident.

'What's an imprint?" Alice asked a slight frown creasing her brow.

She remembered Bella mentioning it in Hungary as well.

"Cloak?" Bella asked cautiously stepping forward opening her arms and smirked when Alice leaned into her with a contented sigh.

"Sorry I was acting like a jealous bitch." She murmured against Bella's chest where the vibrations of Bella's heartbeat had calmed her instantly, bringing Alice back to her senses. She didn't even know what her and Bella's relationship was, they hadn't discussed anything since the kiss and she felt embarrassed now at her selfish outburst.

"It was kind of hot to be honest." Bella chuckled softly causing Alice to smack her back gently, too content to put more effort into any other physical form of rebuking.

"What's an imprint Bella?" She repeated quietly.

Bella swallowed hard. She had promised to tell her everything. May as well start with this she thought.

"When a wolf shifter mates, it's for life, much like a vampire. Only difference for a shifter is that when they meet their mate, they know it instantly. It's an unconditional bond, a gravitational pull towards their mate. The shifter is left with a deep need to please and protect their imprint. It's literally love at first sight."

Alice frowned as she listened to Bella's explanation.

"I'm your imprint?" she asked hesitantly.

Bella pressed her cheek to the top of Alice's head and nodded so she could feel her response.

"Why would you compare your feelings to that of a wolf shifter Bella?" Alice asked breaking the embrace to look at the brunette. "You keep on speaking about wolf shifters." Alice frowned.

"Because my mother was a wolf shifter and she imprinted on my father who was a vampire." Bella told her nervously.

"Oh…" Alice responded at a loss for words.

"Cloak." Bella whispered gently taking hold of Alice's wrist not wanting to freak her out more, but also not wanting anyone to hear what she was. "My mother gave birth to me. Shifters have human forms and anatomy, I'm physically more shifter in that regard, that's why you could feel my heartbeat and drink my blood."

Alice seemed to be digesting everything; Bella could practically see her mind working. The Pixie's eyes flew up to meet violet ones and all Bella saw was fear and panic. Her heart sank as her breath hitched, mentally preparing for the rejection.

"You can't let Aro and Caius find out about this." Alice whispered sounding almost desperate. "They won't understand, they-they will-"

Relieved Bella pressed a finger to Alice's lips smiling lovingly at her.

"You're the only one who knows what I truly am. I trust you to keep my secret."

Alice smiled at this wrapping her arms around Bella's neck.

"I always knew you were a freak Creeper." She smirked before she crashed her lips onto Bella's, kissing her ravenously.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Bella returned the kiss with as much vigour, relieved that she had not been rejected. Happy that she and Alice were finally alone, in close proximity to a bed; not that she needed one, but she didn't want her first time with Alice to be up against a wall.

As she thought this, Alice pushed her roughly against said wall causing Bella to groan into the Pixie's mouth as the impact of the petite body crashing into her caused a jolt of arousal to shoot straight to her core.

Alice trailed kisses down Bella's neck, sucking gently at her pulse point as two dainty hands eagerly cupped both of Bella's breasts eliciting a lazy moan from the brunette who wasn't quite use to being manhandled. Remembering herself, Bella placed her hands behind Alice's thighs and lifted her easily. Alice wrapped her legs around Bella's waist and started kissing her mouth again as the brunette started walking them to the bed.

Alice seemed to have other ideas though as she wriggled her way out of Bella's grasp, twisted their bodies and expertly pinned the Reaper to the floor.

"Bella." She gasped sounding strangely serious for the situation. "I really really want this, but I will not let my first time be on that whore-stained bed of yours." Alice told her.

Bella's eyes widened.

"You're f-first time?" Bella stuttered in shock. "But…" She wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"I know I'm old. Get over it." Alice rolled her eyes as she started kissing Bella again but the brunette gently pushed her away.

"But it's okay for your first time to be on a dirty carpet?"

"I'm sure it's been vacuumed." Alice deadpanned struggling to kiss her again but Bella still held her at bay having not quite yet processed the fact that her imprint was a sexy as hell, one hundred year old dominatrix virgin.

"Ugh! Fine." She giggled as she got up and pulled Bella by the hand after her. "We'll just have you defile me in my room then." She winked.

"Bella!" They heard Emmet calling out before he started hammering on the door. "Bella open up!"

Scowling the brunette opened the door to a frantic Emmet.

"Akasha killed Garret and now she's fighting Alec and the rest of the guard!"

"Where are they?" Bella demanded.

"Training room."

Bella didn't wait for Alice and Emmet as she sped off in a panic. Akasha wouldn't attack them unprovoked. But they had all provoked her the day they stepped foot in Forks. Bella knew she shouldn't have let her relationship with Alice get in the way of her mission. Akasha was her only ally. Her only family. The Panther understood better than anyone what happened and what needed to be done to rectify that.

As she neared the room she could hear Akasha's snarls and growls along with those of too many vampires. She sped up as the sense of dread started surging through her body. She had felt that same dread before, and that had turned out to be the worst day of her life.


	16. She's Running Out

**A/N****: Big congratulations and gratitude to NigNogTheChristmasNigger who was the first to comment on my chapter titles J I had started to think that either nobody noticed, or it was just so obvious that nobody thought it worth mentioning LOL Love that song!**

**Chapter 16**

**She's running out **

"Nooooo!" Bella screamed her throat burning at the intensity of the plea.

Akasha was being incapacitated by a guard restraining her hind legs over her back and another struggling to keep her front paws from moving. Alec had his arms around Akasha's neck. He had been tightening his grip and pulling until Bella showed up. All around the scene lay vampires with claw marks covering various parts of their bodies. Some had missing pieces of their anatomy, but most were busy getting to their feet. There were close to thirty vampires in the training hall.

"She attacked Garret unprovoked!" Alec shouted.

Alice and Emmet blurred to Bella's side.

"Put her down Alec!" Alice demanded.

"Garret had just returned to his duties after being dismembered in Washington only to be ended by this abomination!" Alec shouted. "By Volturi law, we have the right to end its life!" He snarled.

"Please!" Bella pleaded, understanding now why Akasha had attacked Garret. He would've recognised her. It was his hand she had brought Bella that day. Aro would've figured it all out, or at least been suspicious enough to take action.

_You stupid courageous cat! You did not need to do this!_

"Just let her go Alec. I'm sure there is a plausible explanation for this." Alice tried to calm the situation as Bella stood frozen in place staring at the pale arms gripping Akasha's black fur.

"Oh?" Alec said sarcastically. "Like there's a plausible explanation for my sister _disappearing_?" He said bitterly. "Like it's plausible that suddenly after centuries, not one but two of our best fighters are ended on a mission with that savage and her pet?" He shouted angrily and his grip visibly tightened.

Bella's heart was beating frantically in her ears, she felt sick and terrified, she was afraid to move lest it set Alec off. She didn't know what to say, how to stop this from happening.

Two sets of violet eyes met and Bella saw her friend resign herself to her fate.

_No! No! No! No! No! No!_

"I have witnesses to Garret's attack; this _thing_ must pay for what it did!" He shouted viciously and with one final jerk, ripped the Black Panthers head from her body.

"Nooooooo!" Bella whaled in anguish.

She rushed forward falling to her knees where Akasha's dissected body lay.

Alice and Emmet flanked her soon after, watching sadly as Bella's shaky hands carefully reached out to join the lifeless body of her friend. There was so much blood, she didn't know if Akasha could heal from this.

"Can she regenerate like us?" Alice asked shakily, her eyes wet with tears she could not shed.

She looked to Bella for an answer, but the brunette was just sitting there staring at Akasha's at the blood pooling around the beautiful cat's form.

The entire training room fell eerily silent as the Reaper rose slowly. Dark eyes glared at Alec who shrunk back into himself. Bella did not know if Akasha could regenerate from such an injury, in that moment, despite her love for her best friend all she could think about was that she had lost yet another family member to the Volturi. Yet another loved one she didn't protect because she was selfishly indulging in her own needs.

"It was my right to take her life!" Alec shouted his voice rising a few octaves toward the end of his sentence.

Bella ignored him and dropped her cloak completely and her scent permeated across the room. The guards' eyes widened as they could hear her heart beating rapidly against her chest. Her breathing picked up as she allowed her rage to take control of her body.

She had supressed it long enough.

_They are all going to die_ was her last clear thought as she lunged herself at Alec tearing off his limbs piece by piece, before snapping off his head and smashing it to pieces against the stoned floor. With as much ferocity she turned to the two that had assisted in Akasha's untimely demise.

A few guards unwisely tried to subdue her, but met the same fate as the three before them.

"Bella!" Alice cried out as two arms encircled her and held her back.

"I could feel her rage and her pain from the other side of the castle." Jasper told Alice softly, alarmed at the intensity of Bella's emotions. He hadn't been able to sense the Reaper's emotions before and was very anxious that he could currently. "I don't think it's safe to try and stop her now."

"I have to, if she doesn't stop…" Alice trailed off overcome by her own sorrow.

She knew that Bella's fate was sealed the minute she had killed Alec. She started sobbing as her eyes landed on Akasha's motionless body. Emmet was still busy keeping her head and neck together, hoping that the cat would miraculously start healing.

"Get her out of here. Get her some blood, some meat. I don't know what she feeds on, but try anything Emmet! Please?" Alice cried out frantically, before searching the room for Bella again.

She watched in horror at how easily Bella killed. Each blow she landed was either fatal or amputating. Bella reminded her of someone doing the Paso Doble; her posture changing from taught and precise with each powerful blow, to graceful and agile as she easily dodged the numerous vampire fists and boots aimed her way. Not once did her attackers make contact. It was equally unnerving and beautiful to watch her dance through the torrent of assailants.

Alice tensed as more of the guard came streaming into the training room to try and stop the Reaper, who was in that moment the very definition of Death.

"Let me go Jazz!" She hissed, but Jaspers grip only tightened and Alice was forced to continue watching as Bella effortlessly piled up even more dead bodies.

"Stooop!" Aro's voice sounded through the room and the guard ceased there assault as one, eager to take a step back from their imminent demise.

Bella stood crouched and snarling, obsidian eyes darting around the room in anticipation of an attack. After a few moments she straightened and took a lighter from her pocket and started casually gathering the bodies and burning them. She paid no heed to the rest of the hall's occupants who could do nothing more than stare at her.

"Keep back. We can't afford any more fatalities." Aro hissed under his breath, he did not want the Reaper's attention to turn to him.

Everyone watched as Bella piled over a hundred bodies onto each other and watched them all burn to ashes.

Alice started struggling against Jasper's grasps again, the only one in the room trying to make a move toward the Reaper.

"Let her go." Marcus instructed quietly.

Had Jasper not known of Marcus' affections for Alice he would not have obeyed, even though the order had come from one of the ancients. But he nodded stiffly and released her.

Alice darted over to Bella the moment she was free, but stopped a few feet short, uncertain of the reception she would receive.

"Bella?" she whispered tenderly taking slow tentative steps toward the brunette.

Dark eyes filled with anguish lifted to stare into concerned golden ones. All sense of caution left Alice's body as she rushed forward and wrapped Bella into her arms. She realised then that it wasn't just Akasha's death that had prompted the outburst. There was so much hurt and pain haunting the brunette, and the Pixie felt her heart shattering at the sight.

Alice held Bella to her chest as the Reaper's heart-wrenching cries filled the room. Bella's body shook violently as the uncontrollable sobs surged through her. She felt completely drained at the plethora of emotions that had constantly been swirling around in her body for the last few months. She didn't recognize who she was anymore. And she was fairly certain that after seeing her nullify half of Aro's guard, Alice would never look at her the same again.

So much death.

She knew that most of the vampires she had ended that day had nothing to do with her family's murder. She had lost control, she had lost herself and even though she was being consoled by her imprint, she knew she had lost all of Alice's trust and respect.

From the safety of the shadows, Aro lifted his gaze to the guards and signalled for them to restrain Bella. In an instant she felt her arms and legs being secured and was lifted from the ground.

She did not resist, she did not fight them.


	17. What The Hell Am I Doing Here?

**Chapter 17 **

**What the hell am I doing here?**

Bella laughed madly as her cell door slammed shut after she was chained by her wrists and ankles in much the same fashion she had found Alice at the Romanian castle. Not only could she easily break the chains, but if she cloaked herself she could walk out of this godforsaken castle without anyone noticing. She listened as her laugh echoed through the empty dungeon and sent cold shivers down the spines of the remainder of the Volturi guard who could hear her.

"What's so funny?" A soft voice asked from behind the door causing her to sober up after seemingly hours of hysterical laughter.

Bella could only see soft dark spikes through the small square opening.

"I was just thinking how ironic it was that so many _immortals _died today." She chuckled a lot more soberly.

"Open the door!" Alice demanded to someone on the outside.

"I would, but they didn't give me the key to this lovely place." Bella deadpanned.

Alice ignored her as she waited for one of the guards to let her into Bella's cell.

Soon the door swung open revealing a very despondent looking Pixie with Jasper and Emmet at her side.

"Leave us. We will protect the Princess and insure the prisoner doesn't escape." Jasper told the eight guards instructed to watch over Bella.

They were all more than happy to obey his order. Their nerves slightly frazzled from being subjected to Bella's frantic laughter for the last fifty minutes.

"Well thank you Scarface. Mighty kind of ya." She drawled and swallowed down her laughter at the pain stained glare she received from Alice.

"Don't you realise what you've done Bella?" She choked out.

Bella's expression hardened at her words.

"Don't you realise what _they_ have done Alice?" she hissed back.

The Pixie's face fell.

"I know. And I'm sorry you lost her." Alice said with watery eyes.

She had grown very fond of the panther herself so could only imagine what Bella was going through.

Bella let out a humourless chuckle.

"I've lost way more than just Akasha." She sneered. "Somewhere along the way I also seem to have lost my sanity."

Alice stepped closer to Bella, cupping her cheeks gently with both of her dainty hands.

"You still have me." She whispered tentatively.

Bella turned her head away, out of the Pixie's loving grasp.

"You don't know half of what I've done." She rasped out, her throat raw from sobbing and laughing. "You deserve more than what I've become Alice." She whispered softly.

"And who are you to decide what I deserve huh?" Alice asked petulantly. "I want _you_ Bella. My Creeper… My Weirdo. You think I never saw the pain behind your arrogance? That I never saw the affection whenever you looked at me? I _see_ you Isabella. I saw the emotion in your eyes that first day in the arena. Look at me please!" Alice begged her.

Not able to fight the request Bella turned to her with a wounded expression and tear stained cheeks.

"Do you know what Marcus told me about 'Bella's Lullaby'? And no I told him nothing more than that your father composed it." Alice assured, even though Bella couldn't have cared any less in that moment. "I was confused at first, wondering why I had audio visions related to your father for the entirety of my vampire life. But Marcus told me that our bond is so strong, that because I couldn't see you in my visions, I conjured something that uniquely pertained to you." Alice searched the violet eyes in front of her for anything that would give her hope that Bella hasn't given up on them yet.

"I've waited over a century for you Bella. Please… just try to fight a little harder. I don't know what happened in your past, but I know you can," She paused and lowered her voice, "_disappear_ if you wanted to. _We _could just disappear if you wanted to Bella. No one would ever find us!" She implored desperately.

Bella looked at her for a moment as if considering her offer, but her expression hardened again. She cloaked and uncloaked herself and stood before Alice unrestrained but stopped the Pixie when she started toward her in relief. When Alice remained stationed, Bella pulled the ring off her finger and gave it to her. Alice examined the crest then looked up at Bella again questioningly.

"It's our family crest." Bella said proudly. "The hand represents faith and sincerity, the lion strength and ferocity, and the trefoil represents perpetuity." She explained. "I realise it's just a symbol to you, but to me it's a way of life, an unspoken promise, a declaration of intent."

"I've strayed so much from who I was raised to be. I convinced myself that I was doing it for my family, but I was selfishly seeking to ease my own suffering. They wouldn't have wanted me to do any of this." She paused and frowned. "Well they would've loved _you_." She whispered with conviction.

"I've never been in love before Alice. In the state I'm in, finding you may have only served to propagate my madness. You made me happy at a time I thought it were impossible to feel happiness again…" Bella trailed off taking a deep decisive breath and stepped further away from her causing a panic to flash through Alice.

"Keep the ring. You deserve it more than me." She said matter-of-factly. "I need to see this through to the end. I'm done sneaking around, denying who I am and what was done." She spoke obstinately. "Emmet!" She shouted and the burly vampire appeared in the door.

"Take her away please?" Bella requested looking anywhere except at Alice.

Emmet paused looking between the two women.

"Scarface! Come get her before I lose my temper again!" She shouted more harshly and Jasper's arms wrapped around Alice's waist pulling her out the door kicking and screaming.

"They're going to execute you Bella!" She cried. "Don't do this! Please don't do this to me!" she sobbed. "I love you!" It came out softer and far away, but Bella heard it and the words made her chest constrict painfully.

She looked up to find Emmet still staring at her.

He closed the door and sat down on the floor in front of her.

"If you insist on being a dead vamp walking, the least you deserve is someone to hear your confession." He told her casually.


	18. I Want A Perfect Soul

**Chapter 18**

**I want a perfect soul**

Bella and Emmet were sitting shoulder to shoulder on the cold damp floor of her cell. Both were quiet as Emmet stared wide eyed ahead of him in shock. Bella had just completed telling him the story of her life, and in particular her reasons for being in Volterra.

"You need me to get you a doctor big guy?" Bella asked smiling weakly.

It had been cathartic to reveal her secret to someone. She wasn't sure how people would react when they heard about her quest for vengeance and Emmet was an honourable vampire with a big heart. Bella had killed purposely and without remorse and she wasn't sure how the likes of Emmet and Alice would take such darkness.

Emmet turned to her, his expression as serious as Bella had ever seen it.

"I will help you destroy them." He said resolutely.

"Em, I didn't tell because I need help, I told you because you are my friend and I wanted you to know the truth."

"Good. I am your friend, and what they did was fucked up. I had thought the Volturi were like the military for humans. That I would be protecting others and upholding the law. Instead, these fuckers treat us like slaves. The fact that sixty Newborns are created and purposely ended in the Games just so four may have the _honour_ of joining the Volturi is outrageous! They have no respect for other vampires yet they pretend that we are here in their best interest. Most of the missions the Elite guard are sent on, involve exterminating covens who Aro feels may become more powerful than the Volturi, or more rich or are too… _different…_" He trailed off softly thinking about what he had just learned happened to Bella's family.

"It's all petty crap and we're all just his flying monkeys." He said bitterly. "Let me help, so I can do something good with my afterlife, we need our freedom."

Bella was happy to find that Emmet wasn't as attached to his coven as he should be.

"Why isn't Chelsea's power working on you? From what I understand, you shouldn't even be able to be so angry at the ancients for what they have done."

Emmet smirked.

"Chelsea likes Jasper. Jasper loves the Princess and is also my creator, so myself, Jazz and Princess Alice aren't affected by her ability. But even when we were, we could still make up our own minds about what was right and wrong. We were just unable to leave this place without Aro's permission and we acted on impulse to protect the ancients from any threat. So if you had to make a move on them during that time, I would've been forced to end you." He winked at her, and Bella was relieved that the old Emmet was starting to return.

"When I imprinted on Alice things changed Em… This is her home. After learning now that Chelsea has not been strengthening her bond and she is still here… What is she going to do when I end them? She'll never forgive me. They're like fathers to her. If it wasn't for my bond with her, I would've destroyed them a while ago already." She lamented.

Emmet thought it through for a bit.

"I've only really noticed the Princess close to two people: Jasper and Marcus. I know the Marcus one is weird, but everyone can see he genuinely cares about her. He is so different with the Princess, not his usual silent robotic self. He sees her as a daughter, and since his mate had been murdered he has only allowed Alice to get close to him. So fuck up Caius and Aro, but be sure to spare Marcus. Chances are he wasn't even involved, or didn't have much say in Aro's decision…"

Bella nodded quietly mulling over Emmet's words when a loud commotion was heard coming from the rest of the castle. The two friends rose and stood stagnant, listening intently to the loud bangs and shouts coming from the top floors.

"The Romanians!" Bella shouted before bursting through her cell door and running in search of Alice.

Panicking at the thought of the Romanians getting to Alice again, Bella ran through the hordes of Romanians charging in, taking off heads along the way. She tried to pick up a sent but there were too many throwing her off.

She knew Alice would not be hiding her chambers, but she wasn't among the few Volturi fighting in the throne room. Her heart slamming frantically Bella continued her search, blindly destroying any vampire that was unfortunate enough to be in her path.

She exited on one of the second floor balconies and found the majority of the Volturi guard outside in the courtyard. Jasper was barking out instructions. Bella realised that their current position was the only reason they had not all been eliminated yet. There was only one way of getting to them and it was from the castle, so their focus was only in one direction as they ended wave after wave of Romanian vampires that entered the courtyard. Bella spotted the Princess then and her heart stilled as she watched the deadly little ballerina effortlessly take out vampire after vampire. She didn't know why she had been so frantic, of course Alice could take care of herself, she was able to anticipate her attackers' moves and she was one of the best skilled fighters Bella had ever seen.

The Reaper smirked as her imprint kicked a vampire so hard he took out five others where he landed. Bella stepped onto the balcony wall, quickly assessing the scene below, before jumping through the air, landing on the shoulders of the vampire Alice was busy pummelling with her tiny fists. She wrapped her hands around the confused vampire's neck and looked over to the Pixie who was grinning at Bella's sudden appearance.

"May I?" Bella asked politely.

"Go ahead, there are plenty for everyone." Alice answered casually before turning her attention to the two Romanians in the process of trying to blindside her while she was seemingly distracted.

Bella and Alice fought side by side like they had been training together for years. The Reaper stuck close to her imprint so she could cloak her in case the need should arise, but was thrilled and impressed to find Alice the one avidly watching _her_ back. One poor guy got his throat ripped out the second he managed to land a lucky blow to Bella's back whilst she was busy fending off three others.

After that, it really became fun as Jasper and Emmet joined them and the four of them destroyed most of the Romanian army, before Bella spotted Stefan and Vladimir a few yards away.

Her eyes grew dark and before anyone knew what was happening, she 'disappeared' and 're-appeared' right in front of the two Romanian Ancients. With pure precision and the advantage of surprise, she took Vladimir's head within seconds. Stefan however, having witnessed this, managed to prepare himself against the Reaper's assault.

Bella soon realised the difference between fighting with an ancient than with a normal vampire. Their skins were more difficult to break through and they were very fast, almost as fast as her, as Stefan managed to block most of her attacks.

Meticulously the Reaper set out to weaken the durable marble skin on his torso, only deviating from her target to allow Stefan's guard to shift and leave his chest vulnerable. Bella needed more strength though so she forced herself to think about the condition she had found Alice in. How the Romanians were once more threatening the life of her imprint_. _She thought on the image of Alice's tattered clothes leaving too much of her skin bare to their undeserving eyes.

Bella roared viciously at the thought of their hands on Alice's fragile and beaten body. Her rage increased her heart rate, rapidly pumping like instant steroids through her veins and into her muscles. She clenched her fists and when the opening presented itself she rammed both into Stefan's chest with all of her might. It sent the Romanian flying back into the thick castle wall, lodging him within the rubble.

In an instant Bella was in front of him, manhandling the ancient from his nest of bricks and hurling him into the ground. Stefan got up slowly and charged, but Bella easily knocked him down again. Slowly and with great effort, the ancient rose again, slightly stumbling but managed to leap forward once more and was quickly met with hard ground for a second time. It took him longer to rise a third time, it seemed as though his limbs were laden with molten lead and he almost fell onto Bella when he lunged at her pitifully. Effortlessly she heaved him into the ground, causing cracks to form in both the hardened mud as well as Stefan's now brittle skin. She pounded her fists wildly on his upper body until he went completely limp and the lack of challenge managed to calm the Reaper's rage.

She stood crouched over Stefan, glaring down at his unresponsive body. It looked like she was trying to will the ancient to fight back. She didn't understand why, but Stefan's show of perseverance had really gotten to her. A crowd had gathered around them. Among them Alice, Emmet and Jasper, who at the fall of Vladimir and the impending demise of Stefan, had negotiated the surrender of the few Romanians who remained. Everyone's eyes were on the Reaper and what she would do next.

"Reaper! Reaper! Reaper!" A low chant started through the courtyard.

"Who are you?" Stefan managed to croak.

"You kidnapped and tortured my mate." Bella hissed at him.

Stefan chuckled humourlessly and nodded.

"I understand now. The Oracle's torture was not my intent, Newborn's are an unreliable bunch, but I do take responsibility for her capture. It would be an honour to die at your hand… _Reaper_." Stefan smiled and closed it eyes contently.

Bella wasn't sure what was stopping her, but she hated that her lust for vengeance had to fail her now. She became aware of her surroundings and quickly found the golden eyes she had been searching for.

"Your fate lies in the delicate hands of the one you had wronged." She told Stefan even though her gaze was still focused on Alice who looked alarmed at being forced to make such a decision.

"We are at war Bella. The Volturi had done way worse to captured Romanian soldiers. I think we've had enough death –

- Just end him already!" Alice was cut off by Caius' voice. It came from the balcony Bella had stood on earlier and the chanting instantly ceased.

Bella frowned and straightened, stepping away from Stefan.

"So good of you to join us _my Lords_." She sneered at the three of them.

She had scavenged most of the castle for Alice, and had not seen them anywhere.

"Where were you when the rest of your coven was out here dying to protect you?" She asked, her voice unnaturally calm in spite of the bile rising in her throat. "Who are _you_ to tell _me _to end this life?"

"We are your leaders!" Aro shrieked irritable at the insinuation that he was a coward.

"You are my _enemies_." Bella said bitterly. "You became my enemies the day you murdered my family." She added icily.

Most present were surprised at the declaration.

"Who are you?" Caius demanded with a mixture of disgust and curiosity.

"My name is Isabella _Cullen_." She stated proudly, her chin high and her chest out as she glared up at the ancients who all shared the same look of astonishment.


	19. But I'm A Creep

**Chapter 19 **

**But I'm a Creep**

Most in attendance recognized the Cullen name, but it was Alice and Jasper whose eyes were the widest at hearing Bella's confession. Aro's surprise came in a close second.

"Carlisle Cullen was your creator?" Aro asked slightly nervous.

"No." Bella smirked and continued to stare him down.

"You are aware that _all _the Cullens are traitors to our kind and anyone identifying with the Olympic Coven will be treated as equally guilty of their crimes." Caius said secretly relishing in the fact that Bella has presented them with even more ammunition to justify their actions in punishing her.

Bella's humourless laugh echoed through the deathly quiet courtyard.

"They were my _family_. Not my coven." She said icily as her eyes grew darker. "Carlisle and Esme Cullen were my grandparents. They had a daughter, Rosalie who was my aunt. Her brother Edward, was my _father_." She purposely accentuated the title. "My _mother_ was Riana Black, she was Chief of her tribe, and Alpha of the Quileute wolf pack. Her brother was the mate of my aunt-

- It is a crime to associate with Children of the Moon!" Caius shouted.

Bella barely acknowledged his outburst.

"My mother's blood and my father's venom run through my veins, as was the same for my younger _brother_ Caleb." She continued coldly as her pitch black eyes remained pinned to Aro.

"I am immortal. Invincible. More powerful than any vampire you have met or will ever meet." She stated contemptuously. "I ended Jane, Felix and Demetri. I ended Alec and the one hundred and twenty four vampires that chose to attack me. And I swear on the ashes of my family who _you_ so cowardly instructed to be slaughtered, that I will end you Aro Volturi, before this day is done." She finished confidently.

Aro took a step back and looked genuinely fearful before he chuckled and looked to the rest of the Volturi who were staring at him for a response.

"You murdered her family?" Alice spoke up as she took a few steps closer to Bella and stared up at the ancients in disbelief.

"They were breaking our laws." Caius seemed annoyed at being questioned.

"What laws were those?" Alice frowned honestly trying to piece together all the information she had learned from Bella in the past, to that which she and the rest of the Volturi had just been made aware of.

"They were," Caius gestured crazily in the air so angry it looked like his head was about to explode, "_fornicating,_" He finally managed to snarl as he pointed to Bella as proof of their 'fornication', "with _Children. Of. The. Moon_." he hissed, the look of repulsion clear in his tone and expression.

"Wolf shifters aren't werewolves." Bella stated impassively.

"Yes brother, they are not." Aro smiled slyly. "They are more human than wolf and thus the laws were still broken, as our existence was revealed to them."

"You're really going to pretend that you did not have full knowledge of the treaty agreement between my grandfather and Ephraim Black established over a century ago?" Bella's tone remained cool as she negated his poor reasoning. "Why don't you tell the truth Aro Volturi? Now that you've reached your final hour what else do you have to lose?" She allowed a smirk to grace her cold features and it only added to her already terrifying appearance.

"I've had enough of your insolence! You Isabella _Cullen_ are guilty of your crimes by your own admittance! Guards seize her!" Caius shouted but nobody made a move.

Alice turned to look at Chelsea who stood smirking next to Heidi and Jasper. When Chelsea saw the Pixie's questioning gaze she winked in acknowledgment. She was no longer strengthening the guards' bond with the ancients. Too many have died already and she was certain if she continued using her ability Bella would end all of them. Alice turned to look at Bella.

"I didn't know." The Princess whispered sadly.

All the resentment and pain she had seen in those violet eyes... She understood now why Bella kept on fighting their bond, why she had demanded to know the Pixie's relationship to the melody and Carlisle Cullen. She realised that Akasha's death must've been Bella's final breaking point.

"I know." Bella told her still glaring at Aro. "It's just so senseless. I've spent the last seventy two days trying to figure out why the mighty Volturi would deem it necessary to destroy everything I loved." Her features softened slightly at the wave of melancholy that overtook her.

Alice's wanted to comfort her but just as soon as the pain and sadness appeared it was replaced with a mask of indifference and the Pixie decided to settle for timidly decreasing the distance between her and the Reaper.

"I wondered if it was because you saw Caleb in James's past." Bella addressed Aro again. "He looked human, but considering James's obsession with my Aunt and how guarded my Uncle was of her, James had never been close enough to notice an infant. Even if he had, he would've mistaken Caleb for just another shifter because of his scent."

"Then I considered that perhaps it was Mom and Uncle Jake's imprinting that motivated you. Though, there's no vampire law that prohibits such a union, no matter how hard you try and allude to one." She paused anticipating an interruption from Caius at the very least, but none came.

"So I wonder Aro, was it some archaic vendetta against my grandfather, who was undoubtedly the most brilliant vampire mind to ever exist, because he had chosen to leave the Volturi?" She asked lifting an eyebrow.

Silence.

"Answer!" She barked with an intimidating growl that caused a few to jump at the sudden change in her tone.

"Carlisle Cullen was a fool. Nobody leaves the Volturi unless it is in ashes." Caius answered the look of revulsion still firmly in place. "He started an unfortunate trend with his _vegetarianism_ when he turned his back on us. We lost many powerful vampires as a result of his disobedience."

"Yes, like Eleazar of Denali, who would've been very useful in your absurd Newborn Games." Bella agreed. "If you didn't destroy sixty vampires each time for the sake of gaining four, you may have stood a chance at defending yourself more efficiently against the Romanian attack." She smirked. "You would not have needed to hide like the cowardly bitches that you are." She chuckled jarringly. "But you have to admit Aro, it's the yellow eyes that got to you most wasn't it?" She said with an air of omnipotence.

Aro pretended to be shocked at the accusation as he felt the golden orbs of Alice resting on him.

"What are you insinuating now savage?" Caius huffed indignantly.

"Spending the last few weeks in this dreary castle being objected to your antiquated ways and colossal ego's, I've come to understand a lot about what motivates you. You kept the Oracle prisoner under the guise of providing her with a home. She is the reason for the wealth you have accumulated so you overlooked her diet. But since my grandfather dared to leave, you had been searching for a reason to destroy anything you perceived as weakness in a vampire. You see yourselves as gods among gods. You believe vampires are to be feared and worshipped. Yet my family were more humane than most of earth's human population. When you discovered his children's choice in mates, I bet you became even more outraged, not only were they living as _vegetarians, "_she turned to Caius mocking his earlier disgusted tone at the word. "They also went against their nature and became mated to a species that are your natural enemies and who you deem beneath you." She looked back at Aro.

"The Cullens' existence was a mockery!" Caius sneered. "They were deviants! _You_ are an Abomination!"

Bella smiled maliciously.

"What makes you any less of an abomination Caius?" She asked. "You aren't even alive. You claim to create, when all you do is _infect_. I could say that vampirism was a disease that you insist on plaguing this earth with. I could say a lot of things whether I believed them or not. You are nothing but a hypocrite. You have commandeered an entire city and filled it with vampires. You think the humans of Volterra do not see the pale skinned and red eyed cloaked figures that glide among them? You think they do not notice the copious amounts of tourists who go missing? That they did not hear the commotion of over three hundred vampires colliding with each other this dat?" She asked rhetorically.

"I've walked among them, I've seen what they see. Heard that they know what goes on in behind these castle walls. They are idiots for still living here, but because of you, they are very much aware of the existence of vampires, which means that you have broken your own law and that is punishable by death. The humans Heidi procure for you are ushered in here in plain sight never to be seen leaving again, that is _hunting_ conspicuously and is punishable by death. You bared false witness when you lied about the crimes of my family, and _that_ Aro is also punishable by death."

"You attacked and ended her coven without provocation," Jasper drawled walking forward to stand next to Alice. "She had every right to claim retribution." He finished glaring at the ancients.

Aro looked like a deer caught in headlights as he struggled to find the right words to talk him out of this mess.

"I have the right, by your own laws, to destroy your entire coven. But I will settle on just fighting you till I have not a breath left in me, or you are turned to ashes. Do you accept?"

"Bella…" Alice whispered concerned. She closed the distance between them and took Bella's hand. "Cloak?" she pleaded softly.

Bella nodded and obliged.

"Are you not tired of fighting?" Alice asked her.

Bella's face contorted with pain instantly.

"You would protect them still? Knowing what they've done?" She breathed her words laced with sorrow.

"No." Alice shook her head at how completely wrong her words were taken. "I know what it does to the soul to kill so many… no matter what the justification."

"What do you suggest I do? This isn't just about me anymore. It's about your freedom as well. Yours and Emmets and Jaspers, and all the vampires trapped in this castle to do their bidding. I needed to find purpose in the senseless murder of my family, the only reason I could come up with, was that I was meant to destroy the Volturi, and in doing so vampires would not need to live in fear of being condemned because they possessed something the ancients desired from themselves."

Alice flung herself into Bella and hugged her tightly.

"Whatever you happens, I choose you and will remain at your side." Alice whispered devotedly stepping out of the cloak.

Bella 'reappeared' staring at Alice pensively before she returned her gaze to Aro. She stared at him for a few long moments, still deep in contemplation.

"Leave now, and never come back, or I will kill you." She told them, knowing that should they leave they would undoubtedly do exactly what the Romanians had done for centuries: Try and create a Newborn army to overthrow whoever was in charge just because it wasn't them. She almost rolled her eyes at the absurdity.

Aro jumped from the balcony and the sea of vampires parted as he landed softly on the ground followed by Caius and then Marcus.

"You dare to banish us from our own home?" Aro asked pretending to look confused as he slowly stepped forward.

Bella stared him down, her heart pounding in excitement at the possible attack. Alice reached out and grasped her hand.

"So you have managed to convert the Oracle to your cause have you?" Aro looked amused.

Behind Bella, Stefan rose to his feet, still pretty battered though he had healed enough to take the few steps to stand at Bella's other side.

"I, Stefan Tepes, first son of the one true vampire, Vladimir Tepes, pledge my allegiance to Isabella Cullen, and will serve her loyally, until I'm turned to ashes."

At his words, the remainder of the Romanian army stood in formation behind them. Emmet was next to walk over to the growing group and stood next to Alice, followed closely by Jasper, Chelsea and then Heidi.

Everyone gasped as Marcus moved forward slowly and took his place in between Alice and Emmet. At his defection, the rest of the Volturi guard formed behind Bella and the others, right next to the Romanian army.

Bella smirked at the two lonely figures of Marcus and Caius.

"I guess it'll only be the three of us then." She said stepping forward.

She lifted her hand to stop a number of her new allies who had moved to join her.

With feral hisses the three most powerful vampires in the world circled each other. It was Caius who struck first engaging Bella in a rapid stream of attacks almost too fast for the rest to follow. Sensing his loss of power, Aro attacked as well with all the reckless abandonment of a vampire who had nothing more to lose.

The two Volturi ancients were strong and for a moment it seemed like they had gained the upper hand, landing multiple blows on the Reaper. But with a loud cry, Bella kicked Caius in the throat sending him flying a few yards away, allowing her the brief opportunity to focus on Aro.

The coward turned out to be an excellent fighter and Bella was loathed to find that she had underestimated him. A familiar shriek distracted Bella and she turned her focus to the sound seeing Caius smirking as he held Alice steadily by her neck, in front of his body.

"Surrender now Reaper, or I will end your mate." He sneered. 'Stay back!" He growled at Marcus and the others who all tried to make a move toward Alice.

Bella did not move as she felt Aro's arms locking around her own neck. She did nothing as Aro's maniacal laughter rang through her ears. If she made a move, Caius would end Alice, just like Alec had done Akasha. If she did nothing, Aro would kill her and then they would execute Alice for betraying them.

Helplessly Bella stared at the Pixie begging her forgiveness at how this all would end. She was confused when a sly smile formed on Alice's face. Then a loud ferocious growl was heard and the healthy agile form of Akasha pounced from the shadows, straight onto Caius's back. The ancient lost his grip on Alice who moved away swiftly as the panther's massive jaws clamped onto his head, rabidly mauling him as he screamed hopelessly in agony.

Recovering from the shock and joy of her best friend's unexpected arrival and taking advantage of Aro's distraction as a result of it, Bella reached behind her and pulled Aro over her head reversing their positions. She restrained him with her powerful arms wrapped around his torso.

"For my family." She whispered into his ear as she tilted his neck to the side exposing his neck. "For my Alice." She hissed before sinking her long canines into Aro's neck. Multiple gasps of shock and horror echoed through the courtyard as the vampires realised that the Reaper could also feed off of them.

Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head at the surprisingly delicious blood and venom that swirled around her tongue and flowed down her throat. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted before. Drinking from an ancient was like drinking a Red Bull.

Once satisfied, she unclamped her jaws and snapped Aro's neck easily. After watching the ancient drop to the ground with a callous thud, she turned and looked around for her loved ones. Alice was first to blur to her, throwing herself into Bella's arms who hugged her tenderly.

Bella let go and Alice was soon replaced with the body of the massive panther nearly knocking Bella off her feet. The Reaper laughed with a lightness in her chest she thought she would never feel again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked stroking through Akasha's fur where the cat was purring and rubbing against her legs after being lowered to the ground.

"I didn't know. Emmet had taken her to my chambers. After I was_ evicted_ from the dungeon," Alice playfully rolled her eyes," I saw that she had started to heal, but was still unconscious when the Romanians attacked…" Alice trailed off as she saw the look of pure gratitude in Bella's teary eyes.

The Reaper took the Pixie in her arms again, holding on to her like she had no intention of ever letting go again.

"I love you Alice." Bella murmured into soft spiky hair.

She felt Alice smile against the nape of her neck.

"I love you too Creeper." The Pixie murmured affectionately.

They held each other for a long time before turning to the army that had joined forces only minutes before. At Bella's gaze, the sea of red eyes ducked down in a unanimous bow.

"My Queen." Their loud voices chorused through the courtyard with unbridled conviction.

- **THE END**-


End file.
